


Teach me

by Laverne



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, P.I.X.A.R., Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverne/pseuds/Laverne
Summary: An AU-Story within the "P.I.X.A.R."-machine. Judy and Nick are teachers at the Meadowland High School, together with Eliot and Chloe (both OCs by Koraru-San, comic "The Mark"). Being friends for so long made them still sightless for their mutual attraction for each other. Can their friends and colleagues Chloe and Eliot ("Stalker Wolf") give them a nudge into the right direction?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if...? Collaboration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367210) by [AeroQC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeroQC/pseuds/AeroQC), [Ande883](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande883/pseuds/Ande883), [BeecroftA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeecroftA/pseuds/BeecroftA), [Berserker88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserker88/pseuds/Berserker88), [Bluelighthouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelighthouse/pseuds/Bluelighthouse), [DrekkDeina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrekkDeina/pseuds/DrekkDeina), [eng050599](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eng050599/pseuds/eng050599), [Euphonemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphonemes/pseuds/Euphonemes), [Irual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irual/pseuds/Irual), [Laverne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laverne/pseuds/Laverne), [midnightopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightopheliac/pseuds/midnightopheliac), [niraD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niraD/pseuds/niraD), [Panoctu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panoctu/pseuds/Panoctu), [RedPen (GardenVatiety)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenVatiety/pseuds/RedPen), [Starfangs_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfangs_Secrets/pseuds/Starfangs_Secrets), [upplet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upplet/pseuds/upplet), [VariableMammal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariableMammal/pseuds/VariableMammal), [WildeHopps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeHopps/pseuds/WildeHopps). 



>   
>  Image: ["Teach me" by Koraru-San on DeviantArt](http://fav.me/dbjyqfa)

"And Evelin didn't mention what her scenario is about?" Nick raised his eyebrows suspiciously when they entered Fitwik's Arcade. Judy's little sister, who had moved with her husband and four kits to a suburb from Zootopia a few months ago, had called them on this Saturday morning. She had started a part-time job for Fitwik to design new scenarios for the P.I.X.A.R. machine and as Nick and Judy were regular visitors anyway, Evelin asked them to try out her very first scenario that she had worked on for several weeks. It wasn't officially available, but only with a personal invitation for picked out testers.

"She just said, that it would fit us perfectly." Judy shrugged with a grin. It was no secret that her only one-year younger sister was a teaser and quite cheeky. Even when she did not say anything, no police officer was needed to guess that their scenario today would be rather more frisky and romantic than action packed.

Nick sighed but still smiled. "Well, seems as if we're lucky and can start right away." He nodded to the empty P.I.X.A.R. machine and sat down on one of the both lounge chairs with all the buttons on the armrest. "Do you have that invitation code to load her scenario?"

"Are you kidding?" Judy looked at him with that challenging grin. "Take that helmet so we can finally start." She winked while putting on her own helmet, entering their testing voucher code into the machine and finally flicked down the visor after some small adjustments.

The flickering light was putting them quickly to sleep, and the distant sound of voices becoming more clear… The shapes of a big building emerging – at first somewhat blurry, but finally ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is actually a new story that was first published as part of the "What if..."-Project by Cimar/WildeHopps, but there will be a few additional chapters here with ideas that didn't made it into the original project. The abrevition "P.I.X.A.R." stands for "Prototype Inhibitor for Experiencing Alternate Reality", a machine withing "Fitwik's Arcade" allows up to two mammals to experience a selected alternative reality in a dream-like sequence. That means, that the time within that alternate reality is passing a lot faster compared to the real time, making it possible to go through the time span of several days in just hours. After leaving the machine the amount of details remembered by the users is quite different, but mostly only small snippets and vague emotions / impressions. It's possible to buy the whole adventure on some kind of USB-Stick, though, and repeat it like a virtual movie later again.
> 
> While in the P.I.X.A.R. machine the users have no memory on their real live, but their characters are still the same and acting like they would do in a similar situation in real life, too. That means, that their attraction will be mirrored inside the story as well as their decisions will influence the progress of the story.  
> Evelin is Judy's one-year younger sister and her best friend, they had a double-wedding within my other story "Chronicles of Zootopia" - which will be canon for this story. This also means, that Nick and Judy are married and have two kits for the real-world part of this story (currently only the Prolog).   
> If you like this AU, you should definitely have a look at the "What if..."-Project by Cimar/WildeHopps, which contains a lot of these little AU's inside the P.I.X.A.R. machine: Nick and Judy as Hitmammals for Mr. Big, as News-Moderator and Weather-Mammal for ZNN, in a prehistoric setting, as astronauts, ...
> 
> I'm really eager to hear your feedback about this story, as it is also my first AU-story with Nick and Judy in non-ZPD roles. Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Nick and Judy have entered this new Virtual Reality experience with a story, that Judy's sister Evelin has written. That means, that everything happening right now is within an alternative universe.

“You should just ask him out and bring his suffering to an end, Chloe,” Judy said while sitting at a table in the large staff room. The inner ears of the thylacine turned bright pink before she could set them back while she looked down at her paws. Before she could answer the gray rabbit, though, the school bell was ringing, announcing the end of third period. Judy dropped her ears in a quick movement as hundreds of hooves and paws started walking or running into the corridors of Meadowland High School and all kind of shouts and other sounds reached her sensible ears.

“I thought they made improvements to the acoustic insulation since last year,” Chloe said with a sympathetic smile. She could relate with the rabbit's sensitivity of her ears; her olfactory sense was regularly challenged during classes. More than two dozen students of different species in a small room is anything but odorless. But after a while, she was able just to block out the offensive scents. However, Chloe Dapperclaw didn’t have to be teaching Zoology and Animal Science to know that it was way harder for her coworker and friend to not listen to all the sonic waves reaching the large ears of the Math and PE teacher. It was an uncommon combination of subjects, but Judy Hopps was way too energetic to just be in a classroom every day, juggling with mathematical equations. Her further training as a PE instructor allowed her to not only keep herself in peak condition, but it also made sure that those motion-lazy students had some minor work out from time to time. 

After a few minutes, most of the noises faded away when the students had left the building or went to the cafeteria during their break. While Judy raised her ears again, most of the other teachers were gradually entering the staff room, talking with each other in small groups or just relaxing on a chair with some mediocre coffee. The gray doe, however, turned her ears in the direction of the door and a small smile was adumbrating on her muzzle. Chloe noticed out of the corner of her eye how the little tail of her friend was starting to twitch and began to grin. She was sure that the bunny wasn’t even aware of her little telltale sign.

“Your Prince Charming is right around the corner, Chloe!” Judy turned her head and winked at her friend. “And I think he brings along a tasty treat,” she snickered.

When a large and athletic wolf entered the staff room, the thylacine grinned and nudged Judy with her elbow. “Oh, I see what you are talking about! But I think I will leave this tasty treat to you.”

This time Judy’s inner ears were the one that turned bright pink. Her comment had referred to the large coffee mugs that the wolf and fox, who just entered the room were carrying, as she had caught their conversation before they’d entered the room. Eliot Fanghanel was a teacher for applied arts and typically foaming over with emotions – with the exception for his feelings toward Chloe. Nearly everyone who witnessed his behavior when near the beautiful thylacine immediately knew that he was head over tail in love. His tail was wagging like crazy, and Judy could hear how his heart was starting to race like he just ran a marathon. But he still had not asked her out for a date, and just watching him struggle when he was talking with Chloe was enough to drive her mad.

But her friends leering wasn’t directed at Eliot or the two large cups of coffee he was carrying. Chloe was pointing with her snout to the second coworker who entered together with Eliot the room. Nick Wilde was a teacher for social studies in Sociology, Economics, Rhetoric, and Civics – and he was a beautiful red fox with such a charming and sly grin, that it always caused some warm and giddy feelings inside of Judy. She and Nick had been best friends for several years now, despite their different species, and even living in the same apartment building. Species aside, they supplemented each other on so many levels that they both enjoyed hanging out together, even outside of Meadowland High: Ice skating in Tundratown, racing with quad bikes through Savannah Desert, visiting museums, relaxing in the cinema or just some gossip and tittle-tattle while sitting in a café. But Judy’s highlight was their weekly movie night each Friday when they met up in his or her apartment, cooking dinner together and watching their favorite DVDs until late at night. Of course, they were just friends and nothing more! The bunny just enjoyed the time while she was hanging out with Nick. Like _really_ enjoyed it!

“Hey, Carrots! Hey, Chloe,” Nick said and interrupted Judy’s musing over that fluffy, long tail of his, that was wagging back and forth. “Eliot and I thought you two could need some decent coffee, so we got your favorite blends from Snarlbucks next door.” He passed the medium sized cup with a wink over to the doe who was smiling brightly at him. Eliot gave his second cup to Chloe with a stupid grin; his tail was wagging as if he was trying to lift off the ground with it like a helicopter. The thylacine had a hard time trying not to giggle and took his gift with a wide grin.

“Thank you,” she smiled while trying to ignore Eliot’s tail, that now seemed to move even faster – if that was possible at all. Judy snickered quietly, not noticing Nick’s looks on her and how his tail was also somewhat twitching despite his efforts to not turn a hair.

“Already made plans for the summer holidays or you are revisiting your pack?” the rabbit asked with her most innocent voice when the two male mammals sat down at their table. She’d heard from Nick that Eliot didn’t fancy another summer holiday with his family at home. The prospect of not seeing Chloe for six weeks played a vital role, too. But although there was no doubt that he was goopy for the thylacine since she started to work at the Meadowland High at the beginning of this school year, he had not asked her out. Instead, the gray wolf always acted like a tensed up coiled spring when she was nearby.

“Actually,” Eliot’s voice sounded jittery and at least a few nuances too high. “I planned to stay here this year. The honorary guest on the Zootopia Book Fair this year is Tasmania. A beautiful country with a st-stunning his-history…” he started to stammer on the last words when he took some sidelong looks at Chloe – whose homeland was Tasmania. However, the thylacine was somewhat distracted, watching how Nick had put his tail on the little bunnies tights and she was stroking her paw through his tail while listening to Eliot.

 _Maybe Eliot is a loveable featherhead for not realizing my affection for him_ , Chloe thought. _But watching those two lovebirds being blind for each other’s strong love is just ridiculous._

Chloe’s less poetic and more rational voice intervened her thoughts: _Well, be fair. Not every mammal has studied the courting behavior of different species. For a rabbit, there is nothing to get excited about touching each other among friends and family. She just doesn’t recognize it as some blatant flirting when a fox is doing it._

 _Then maybe we should nudge her a bit into the right direction!_ Her giddy voice spoke up again _. It’s not like she isn’t interested, and Nick would never take the first step._

Both voices in her head sighed. _The traditional dumb behavior of Vulpines; the female has to accept his courting. But that’s only reasonable with another vixen, not with that love-blind doe of a Lagomorpha!_

Chloe snickered about her thoughts at the moment, slowly shaking her head, when Eliot had begun to stutter. She noticed out of the corner of her eye how the wolf was blushing slightly, turned around and quickly tried to recover what he just said. _Summer Holidays, Book Fair, Tasmania, beautiful, stunning, … Wait, what??_ The thylacine widened her eyes and now started to blush somewhat in turn.

Judy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat while watching first Eliot, then Chloe blushing. She took another big gulp from her cup of coffee before she leaned conspiratorially forward. “You know, Chloe comes from Tasmania. Maybe she can join you and give you some deeper insight to her beautiful … country.” She winked shamelessly at him, ignoring Chloe’s nagging glance on her.

“I don’t,” Eliot looked doubtful but with a glance of hope in his eyes to the thylacine. “…I guess it’s quite annoying for you? A literature professor surrounded by books on a Book Fair.” His voice sounded excited, but in Eliot's eyes was still this flustered glance. In the same second the school bell rang, he jumped off his seat and rushed out of the staff room without waiting for an answer from Chloe – just to return a few seconds later to grab his bag he left behind and … froze.

Just when Judy got up from her chair to get to her PE class, Nick leaned forward to her and quickly licked over her muzzle, removing some leftover coffee cream. His sly grin was bigger than before, and Judy just snickered in amusement. But both Chloe and Eliot were staring at them as if he had just tried to bite her neck or something.

“Are you coming, Eliot?” Nick spoke as careless as always, but his tail was now wagging noticeable faster before he left the staff room together with the now madly grinning Wolf.

While Judy was still snickering and wiping with the back of her paw over her nose to make sure no more coffee cream was left, she grabbed her tracksuit top from the dresser and wanted to leap off to the sports ground. The slightly bewildered look on Chloe’s face, however, made her stop, looking somewhat worried.

“Everything okay? Do I have more creamer on my face?” the rabbit wiped over her muzzle again with her free paw, but the thylacine just slowly shook her face. “What?!” Judy started to pound with her feet impatiently on the floor. She didn’t want to be late for her class – she was never late!

Chloe’s shocked facial expression changed to a wide grin before she finally started to snicker. She had grabbed her own books and documents before she patted Judy on her shoulder While they walked over to the door, she said with a knowing smile. “You nearly managed to pull a fast one on me! Since when are you two together and why didn't you tell me before?” the tasmanian tiger snickered amused.

Judy froze in place immediately on her words, her ears blushing heavily until she managed to drop them. “W-what?! No! We are n-not… I mean… We are best friends, Chloe! B-b-but not … You know…”, The gray doe dragged nervously on her ears and avoided to look into her friend's direction. How could she just assume something like that?

 _Not that you would be reluctant against the idea._ Some sassy voice inside of Judy’s head answered her unspoken question.

 _Maybe, but those are only unconstructive daydreams!_ Another voice responded to the first one.

_That’s right, they are unconstructive! You should just ask him out on a date. Gosh, let alone those emerald eyes… We love those eyes, and you know it!_

_Hello?! Bunny – Fox – you know that they are not quite of the same species, right?_

_And even more, this long and fluffy tail! Just thinking about cuddling with it gives me some warm and cozy feeling! And his smile!!_

_Oh, yes, this tail. By contrast with those tiny stubby tails of us rabbits it is just so purrfect and… Hey! Stop distracting me! He is a Fox and not interested in a dumb, crazy and lovesick bunny._

_Maybe he is? At least he is still single, and I bet he could have had any Vixen in our apartment house already!_

_Oh, shut your mouth, or I will muzzle you!_

_That wouldn’t change anything, you know?_

_Last warning, smartypants!_

_…!_

“Wait, you two are not in a relationship?” Chloe’s irritated, but now even more amused sounding question disrupted Judy’s thoughts. “And what was that licking all about then?”

The rabbit twitched with her nose and muttered flustered: “That was nothing. Just Nick’s usual sly act. It’s not even uncommon for rabbits, at least for close friends and family. But that doesn’t mean we are d-dating or something like this!”

“We should have a coffee together, today after school. Just us two girls, just talking about this and that, what do you say?” Chloe snickered when they arrived at the stairwell. That little bunny really had no clue as it seemed. Well, she would try to maybe bring up a few little facts about canine courtship later, and how it is different – just for example – from that of Lagomorpha.

“Okay, let’s meet at the side exit after fifth period?” Judy suggested, nearly back to her normal fur-color again. “I first want to take a shower after two hours of PE. But we cannot stay too long, maybe an hour or so? Today is the weekly movie night with Nick, and I still have to go shopping for our dinner.”

 _And maybe I can even make him his favorite Blueberry Cream Cake. Mom sent a whole package of our fresh blueberries for him yesterday!_ The rabbit snickered at the very thought of the red fox praising those little fruits gushingly. She didn’t notice her ears popping up, swaying back and forth at this thought, and her tail wiggling excitedly.

The tasmanian tiger winked and nodded. “That’s okay, let’s meet after fifth then.” They waved each other goodbye, and while the Biology teacher was heading to the second floor, Judy rushed down the stairs and left the building towards the sports ground.

* * *

“Man, you’re really into that little bunny, aren’t you?” Eliot snickered. They were walking together through the corridors on the second floor that was gradually filling up again with all kind of mammals, mostly in their teens. Eliot’s Literature class was just a few rooms away from Nick’s Sociology class so they could share most of their way together.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” came the Fox's lame answer, but his inner ears were already starting to get somewhat pink.

Eliot punched him against his shoulder and grinned even more. “You literally licked all over her face, I nearly expected that you try to leave your scent mark all over her muzzle!”

Nick sighed and tried to play it cool with his sly smile.“Come on, Eliot. We’re just good friends, that was nothing special. And she really doesn’t mind.” But his wagging tail was betraying him again. Did he like that twirly little rabbit? Well, of course. They were already friends for so many years, and he really enjoyed being near her. But she still was a rabbit with quite a large family – something rather uncommon these days – and would never consider him as something more than a good friend and colleague. That was okay with him.

 _At least I can spend time with her, and as she is no vixen, she never would consider my constant closeness as courting behavior._ The Fox thought to himself with a slightly longing sigh but smiled.

 _Oh, you would be in real trouble otherwise._ Another voice in Nick’s head answered snickering. _Not only would she kick your naughty rump including that tail up to the moon, but working together would become quite awkward._

He sighed again – this time more dispirited – and noticed, that Eliot was still talking insistently to him. That wolf wasn’t even able to ask out Chloe even when everyone could clearly see that she likes him back. Hence there was absolutely no reason to listen to his relationship advice! When they finally arrived at Nick’s classroom, he put his paw on Eliot’s shoulder.

“You should try to get your own relationship with Chloe started instead of trying a shot in the dark with your untenable suspicious facts, buddy.” He winked and before Eliot could answer – his ears starting to blush again – the fox entered his classroom where most of his students were already present and talking with each other.

Then, with a quick motion, the wolf put his head through the door and called after Nick with a wide grin. “I will do it! Today! And then I will ensure that you and your cottontail will finally get together!”

Nick groaned while most mammals already in the classroom started to laugh or giggle, but before he could say something, Eliot was already gone again, laughing and howling gleefully.

“Alright already!” Nick groaned, raising his voice slightly to silence his class again after a few minutes. “Last week we talked about the ever-expanding numbers of Predosexual, Preysexual and other interspecies communities in Zootopia, that are even gradually spreading all over the rest of the country. More and more mammals become increasingly engaged in interspecies affiliations. Many variables, like relationships, parenting, changes in diverse biological processes and community interactions are influencing the community of mammals at large. As shown in the research paper of Dr. Viktor Vandyke I handed out to you, the level of acceptance has evolved over the years. The study aimed to determine the factors that lead to the acceptance in society for the interspecies couples; who can give us a brief summary of it?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you, that’s really flattering,” Judy said with a polite smile that was quickly giving away that the reverse was true. She was leaning against the dark blue painted palings that were surrounding the Meadowland High School, the fur on her head and ears still a bit dampish from a quick shower after she had led her class in some artistic gymnastics and wrapped the lesson up with a basketball match. While waiting for Chloe, she was checking her phone and answering a few messages of her siblings.

Jessica: “I had a dream Mom set you up with this total babe that was probably thirty, and you ditched him, so I started dating him! <3”  
_Judy: “Ooookay, thanks for acting as a stand-in then :D”_

Evelin: “You know what?”  
_Judy: “What?”_  
Evelin: “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!! <3 Just thought I’d tell you cause you’re the best smartass big sister an awesome little sister could ask for!”  
_Judy: “LOL Love you, too, Eve! <3 :-*”_

Sascha: “I passed the driving test for scooters YIPEE.”  
_Judy: “Congratulations! I’m proud of you *hugs him* :-)”_

Clara: “HEY JUJU!! Are you coming home next week for the Carrots Fair?? We prepared new T-Shirts for our litter, you still got S-Size?? Answer ASAP, Ralph wants to send the order today, so they are shipped in time!!”  
_Judy: “You betcha! Someone has to watch out for you ;-) I’ll take one size larger this time, the last one shrank quite a bit from washing! Thanks and lots of love to our litter-siblings! <3”_

Mom: “Hey, Ju! How are you, my dear? I hope my little package with some fresh vegetables and fruits already arrived. Those ready-to-eat meals you told us about are inedible for sure! Give us a call this weekend? Love, Mom & Dad.”  
_Judy: “Hi Mom, thank you! Yes, they arrived yesterday. I will try to cook your great scalloped potatoes this evening for our Movie-Night. I bet, Nick is going delirious again about the blueberries you packaged. I never witnessed a fox or any other adult mammal being so giddy with excitement for some food *giggle* Will call you on Sunday! Love you! :-*”_

Jenny: “SWEET CARROTS AND CABBAGES! JOHN FINALLY ASKED ME OUT FOR THE PARTY AT THE CARROT FAIR!! YEEESSSSSS!!! <3 <3 <3 <3”  
_Judy: “It’s about time, that Hare had a mad crush on you since Junior High! I’m SO HAPPY for you sis!! <3 :-*”  
_Jenny: “You are coming, too, aren’t you?! His brother is also a CUTIE and asked about YOU a FEW TIMES ALREADY!! Let’s make it a DOUBLE-DATE, what do you think?? ;)))”

Judy was reading that last SMS and snickered quietly. Maybe she could ask Nick this evening if he would be in the mood to visit the Carrots Fair with her together? Not as her boyfriend, of course, but as her ‘Bunny’s Best Friend’ as the doe had named him once.

_Maybe we could still pretend that it is some kind of date, though…_

_Or, you could actually ask him out and make it one?_

_Please don’t start that again. I just assumed it would be more fun with Nick attending, too. Maybe I can even avoid being hit on by every second male rabbit on the fair this way, too._

_You mean, nobody would dare with that slick grinning, handsome fox at your side, putting his strong arms protectively over your shoulders and…_

_Ohhh, shush!!_

Over her thoughts, the unwittingly grinning rabbit didn’t notice until the very last moment that a slightly larger hare with dark stripes on his ears and head was approaching her. She put her phone into her pocket and turned to him; her facial expression being friendly but uninterested. Neither his way too large ears nor that self-pleased grin appealed to her, and even less his shameless tries to kiss her hand as a greeting. There was absolutely nothing even slightly attractive to her.

“Excuse me,” he spoke with self-assurance as if he was sure he could seduce everyone just with the sound of his voice. “Do you have a pencil you can let me borrow?”

Judy’s uninterested look turned to a  quizzical expression. “What? Eh… No, sorry.”

“Too bad, I wanted to erase your past and write our future with it.” The hare answered with a smug wink, stroking her arm. “My name is Savage. Jack Savage, and you are…?”

“Not interested,” the bunny answered, still smiling composedly and removing his paw from her arm.

“Oh, you should give me a fair chance, Miss… may I call you Ariel? Cause we mermaid for each other!” Jack turned the wattage of his smile even a few shades higher.

“Er… that’s a compelling offer, but no, thanks,” Judy said with an even cooler but still polite smile that was quickly giving away that the reverse was true. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, …”

“Hey, at least give me the chance to invite you to dinner! I'll eat your peach if you try my zucchini, what do you say?”

The hare had started getting really obnoxious, and Judy considered going back to the school building. _I have to remember to get a new bottle of scent mask when shopping for some dinner ingredients later._ As an unbound bunny that little sanitary article helped her most of the time to avoid the pushy behavior of any unbound male rabbits or even hares. At home in Bunnyburrow, it was all the worse because everybody knew nevertheless that she had no mate, yet. But nobody seems to understand or even care that this was a conscious decision by her. And the only male she was maybe interested in, would never consider her as his mate, so just staying single for the moment seems to be the best option.

 _At least until I can get over him._ Judy thought with a muted sigh.

_Aha! So you are finally admitting, that you are totally in lo…_

_Shut up! I did nothing like that! Just a little rhapsody, nothing more!_

_Yeah, sure. By the way, that ‘charming’ hare is touching you again._

_Wait, what?!_

Being lost in her own thoughts, she nearly forgot about that latest encounter with an overeager hare, who was now not only leaning against the palings beside her but also had somehow managed to put his arm around her shoulders. Judy shuddered, that was ultimately stretching a point. She grabbed Jack’s paw that was embracing her, and with a twirl of her own body, she managed not only to uncouple from him but now also holding his wrist in a painful judo hold.

“Eeeks!! That hurts! Let me go for cabbage's sake!!” the once so greasy, eloquent hare shrieked with pain.

“I. Said. I’m. Not. Interested. You finally got that?” she pushed his paw a little more until her unwanted admirer finally nodded eagerly. With a huff, she released her grip on him, pounding angrily with her feet on the ground. With arms crossed she finally said, with a slightly menacing voice:  “Now run you dull boy and don’t forget I’m not interested!”

Jack winced and leapt away in a hurry. _That_ , he thought, _didn’t work out a quarter as good as I had imagined_. And yet, even when his right paw was hurting now, he was still grinning and feeling somewhat dizzy from that pleasant scent and those gorgeous purple eyes…

* * *

Nick had a free period and was taking a break until his last class for today would start, and he would have to explain to some bored mammals how governments worked and what rights and duties they had as citizens of a community like Zootopia. Well, at least theoretically. The reality was less distinct and everyone – including the government – was sounding the legal gray area of the law to take advantage of a situation.

 _Speaking of gray areas_ , a snickering voice in his head was turning to look in the direction of the side entrance. A lovely small area of gray fur was leaning against the blue palings and using her phone. The red fox wagged his tail quickly instinctively and already wanted to offer his friend some company. But after a few steps, he noticed another rabbit approaching Judy. Nick’s tail paused immediately, and he froze in place when that rabbit started a conversation with her. He got an uneasy feeling he couldn’t explain to himself but watching his best friend talking with a male rabbit didn’t sit well with him.

_You should be delighted for her that she is finally meeting some nice rabbit! After all, she is still single, and you know well enough that this isn’t characteristic of their species. It’s likely not as easy as on the countryside to meet some suitable mates in the city for her. You are her best friend and should be happy for her!_

_Oh, you know exactly why this is bothering us. This male fuzz is just looking like he wants  to have any bunny, but decided to court for our bunny!_ Another voice was answering the first one in his head, and Nick started to snarl quietly.

_Our bunny?_

_Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!_

_Well, I know for sure what you are talking about. Do you?_

While the last voice was still snickering in his head, he saw, how that rabbit was leaning beside Judy and slowly put his arm around her shoulder; but his friend didn’t seem to care in the least. The Fox sensed an unknown sharp pain in his chest and forced himself to look the other way. All he really wanted was Judy to be happy. She was his best friend and her happy smile when they were together was always giving him wings. With a drooping tail, he headed back to the school building and to his classroom.

 _If she is going to be happy, I’ll be as well –_ an inner voice tried to assure him, but with little success.

_Liar._

_If I’m lying to myself, it’s my privilege to do so! Better listen to that Civics lesson I’m going to lecture in half an hour, too! Maybe you can still learn something._

_But you are still aware that I’m you, and you are still arguing with yourself, right?_

Nick groaned but decided to ignore that snickering voice in his head for now.

* * *

Judy was still fuming with arms crossed, her foot pounding madly on the ground, gazing after that shameless hare.

“You should try to settle down, or the earthquake early warning system of the Zootopia Emergency Management Agency will be issuing a city-wide alert.” Chloe stood a few meters apart from the gray bunny and chuckled.

The doe turned around and stopped the pounding when she saw the broad smile on her friend’s face, relaxing her posture eventually. Judy breathed deeply and made a quick leap in the thylacine’s direction.

“Sorry, Chloe,” she shrugged with a small grin, “But I had to clarify my stance to a jerk. You’re ready to go?”

“Sure, hon. Let’s go, I have a craving for some cake!” the tasmanian tiger answered and linked the right arm with Judy’s. “And tell me more about that jerk that got your blood up!”

The both females made a short walk over to Snarlbucks while the gray bunny was reporting about her awkward encounter. After getting some café au lait and a piece of pumpkin-cake for Chloe together with a hot chocolate and a carrot-muffin for Judy, they took a seat on some armchairs near the window. The thylacine twitched slightly with her nose and started to snicker quietly while her friend was finishing the story.

“To be honest, your scent is somewhat more apparent since this morning, but I guess that’s just because of PE and the shower.”

“Sweet cheese and crackers,” Judy blushed, and she started to twitch her ears. “I’m so sorry! Forgot to get a new bottle of scent-mask,” she muttered, pulling her ears in front of her blushing face.

Chloe laughed cordially. “Don’t worry, it’s still subtle, but you cannot fool a canine’s nose.” She smiled while tapping against her snout with a wink. The doe giggled still somewhat embarrassed, but eventually both started to eat their dessert. “While we’re on it,” the sand-colored thylacine continued their conversation after the first two bites; she decided, that it would be best to get straight to the point. “We’ve been friends for more than half a year now, and you seem to be single all that time. Actually, as far as I know from all our conversations, you never even tried to meet someone. I really don’t mean to pry, but you don’t have to teach Zoology and Animal Science to know, that this is quite unusual for such an adorable doe like you. Unless of course, you’re already in love with someone, maybe at work?”

Judy’s nose had started to twitch rapidly as she nearly dropped her muffin, blushing even harder than before. “Chloe! Y-you cannot just …” she blurted, but fell silent immediately hearing the high-pitched sound of her own voice. The gray bunny’s ears fell down to the side of her face, staring at the plate on the table and her thoughts dashing through her mind: _She cannot know it. That was just a lucky guess! I never said anything to anyone! Oh, roaring radishes, what if anybody else noticed, too? What if she can somehow guess with whom I’m actually in l… Wait, what?! No, that’s not even true, I’m not … Or am I? Sweet cheese and crackers!_

Chloe had a hard time not chuckling audibly.

_She has no idea how cute she looks when she is embarrassed! Like she was actually caught with her paws in the cookie jar. Oh, and that pulling the ears in front of her face as if she could hide behind them, how gorgeous! But why is she even so embarrassed, never thought she could be so tight-laced? Maybe…_

“Judy? Everything okay?” Chloe asked with a soft smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.” The rabbit shook her head slightly, letting her paws down and Chloe could see those big purple eyes, having this somewhat sad and desperate look of one who was crossed in love. The thylacine stretched out a paw and put it in a reassuring gesture onto the smaller gray one. “Does the fact that he is a predator make you uncomfortable?”

“What?! No! Not at all!” Judy straightened herself at once with an aghast look. She only realized that her friend had not mentioned any name when she saw the sly grin on Chloe’s snout. _For carrot's sake, that was a hustle! And this satisfied smirk! Well, not as sweet as Nick’s, but … Argh, no, stop thinking about him now!_

The Tasmanian beauty squeezed Judy’s paw softly. It was nothing more than an assuring gesture, but the doe slumped down as sudden as she had straightened up just moments before.

“What’s eating you, Ju?” Chloe asked, but the bunny just shrugged her shoulders. “We are friends, did you actually believe I’m so unmindful to not recognize it? Your feelings for him are quite evident, which leads me to the question why you haven’t told him yet. Please don’t say you haven’t noticed how important you are to him.”

“We are just best friends, Chloe, and get along swimmingly. I don’t want to lose this. I … I can’t.”

“What makes you believe you would lose him?” she snickered.

“Oh, come on. Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true!” Judy said in a huff. “And if it did, I’m not even a great singer…”

Chloe looked somewhat confused: “What has your singing voice got to do with …,” she hesitated when she saw Judy’s soft roguish smile. “Oh, you!”, she snickered. “Nice comeback, I hadn’t planned on that.”

Judy’s smile widened a bit more; she sighed eventually and leaned back in her armchair, sipping on her hot chocolate.

“Just promise me, that you won’t tell him anything, okay? He will break my heart early enough.”

“Don’t worry, my dear. But you really should not be afraid to fall in love.”

“Oh, Chloe, it is not that I fear to fall in love.” Judy smiled a bit shyly. “I am in love with many things: I love nature, I love my family with all their craziness, I love my friends, I love sunsets, I love my job, I really love a lot of things! What I do fear, however, is falling so deeply in love with someone and investing my life into theirs only to discover that they do not feel the same about me.” The doe sighed and took another sip from her hot chocolate. “That is like you’re dying while your whole body is still alive. Maybe you are still breathing, but you’re more or less a lifeless shell without a soul. And no matter how hard you try, you’re never recovering from that completely. That’s what I’m afraid of.”

The thylacine watched her friend for a minute in silence.

_So that’s the crux of the matter._

_Somehow even_ _comprehensible_ _, given the_ _promiscuousness_ _of unmated Lagomorpha. She probably had some bad experiences with an early love. And is now afraid of being rejected again._

_But Nick isn’t a rabbit and playing by other rules. Canidae mate for life and are quite selective regarding their courting. And that fox’s behavior is definitely more than just being playful with his best friend, she just doesn’t know how to interpret it._

_Well, good on her that we can actually take some remedial action then._

“I get your point of view on this, Ju.” Chloe started pondering. “And with species like hares, pikas or rabbits that would be a valid objection to a certain degree. But don’t forget that foxes are members of the family of Canidae.”

Judy sighed, her ears drooping again. “How could I ever forget about this, Chloe. It’s making everything even more complicated. We’ve been friends for such a long time, and I never considered that there might be more than just friendship. But in the meantime, this dumb fox somehow managed to sneak into my heart like no one ever did before. Our ancestors were natural enemies, for carrot's sake, I should be satisfied with being chums with him. Those feelings are going to break everything!”

“You said it’s not making you feel uncomfortable with Nick being a predator?” the canine cocked her head slightly.

“Sweet cheese and crackers, certainly not! But Nick… He would just sneer at me with this enchanting smile and wouldn’t stop mocking me about it. And that would break my heart for sure. So I just have to try to get over it.”

“Well, I query whether he would actually sneer or even mock you about your feelings.”

Judy snorted, “Ha! Yeah, because that would be so out of character for him, right?”

“You forget, that his behavior is that of a Canidae, and they…” Chloe wanted to explain, but the gray Doe interrupted her.

“Apropos Canidae,” she nodded her head to the shop window. A gray wolf with a big mischievous smirk was heading to their Snarlbucks. When he saw that his two friends noticed him, he waved with both paws while crossing the street. “Your wooer seems to be churning, I fear he has something planned for you,” Judy snickered and winked at her friend. “But don’t tell him anything we talked about, no matter how much he ogles at you, okay? You know those male mammals, he would disclose it to Nick without hesitation!”

Chloe blushed; that whimsically smile of that gray wolf was attracting her looks like a magnet. For a moment she nearly forgot what she wanted to say to Judy, but now they had not enough time anyway for an extensive explanation.

“Just a quick suggestion… From a Canid to a Lagomorpha, if you like. You are going to see Nick this evening for your movie night, right?” – Judy was sitting in the direction of the entrance and watched Eliot entering the shop. With an urging look, she put her finger in front of her lips but nodded quickly. “Well, I would suggest leaving your scent mask off for today. I bet he will appreciate it!” Chloe winked at her.

Judy wanted to ask her, what that was supposed to achieve short of maybe some discomfort for Nick’s sensible scent. But Eliot had arrived at their table by then, and she just shrugged with a sigh, drinking the last sip of her hot chocolate.

“Hey Eliot!” the doe chattered cheerfully. “Are you stalking your inamorata again?”

Chloe’s fur around her cheeks blushed even more, but her tail was wagging slowly. “Shush! He just casually came around, he isn’t stalking us! I’m right, aren’t I?” she looked a bit sheepishly to Eliot who was still smirking and wagging his tail.

“Actually, Judy is right,” Eliot said with a purring voice that made the thylacine blush even more.

_Wait, did he just admit that he was stalking me?_

_He called us his inamorata!_

_Technically that was Judy - Oh, I will pay you back for putting that knife into me, you cheeky little scamper!_

_…and he confirmed it!_

_But stalking us is a bit extreme nevertheless!_

_We are quite often at Snarlbucks after work, you cannot call that lucky guess stalking._

_But…_

_Apropos of nothing, all that talking about being in love made you think of him all the while._

_That’s not true! At least not all the while…_

_No need to fool yourself, just try to relax now. At least he eventually plucked up some courage, judging by this mischievous smirk. There is not much left to get out of this now, anyway._

_*internal nervous squeaking*_

“Eh… you actually followed… us?” Chloe was nearly stammering, fidgeting with her paws some napkin.

“No,” he beamed at her, bopping her muzzle with his finger which made her squint and quietly squeak. “I followed you!”

“Oh…,” She blinked nervously and turned to Judy seeking for help. But the gray bunny wasn’t sitting in her armchair anymore but ready to set off.

“I think you two want to have some time to yourself, and I need to go shopping nevertheless.” The Doe winked over to them. The Tasmanian Tiger returned the look somewhat indignantly while Eliot turned around and grinned with a broad smile.

“Thanks, but that wouldn’t be necessary. Actually, I want everybody to know, that I’m crazy about that beautiful thylacine!” the gray wolf’s voice was charged with emotions, and his words made Chloe gasp for air. Eliot turned around immediately again, his tail now wagging sweepingly. “You heard that right, I was a fool to keep this to myself for so long! And I’m not only talking about every beautiful single stripe on your perfect fur, but I love just about everything about you, Chloe Marie Dapperclaw! And from now on I will follow you everywhere you go until you either say that you also love me, or that I should drop dead!”

Chloe was in an emotional conflict. Yes, she really liked him, but why must he finally confess to her in public? By now they were attracting the attention of every single mammal in the café. Even Judy was grinning with a bold smirk as if she wanted to rub all that well-intentioned advice now back into her face.

“Well…” Eliot was still standing in front of her with that sweet, silly smile. “You didn’t reject me, yet.” His tail wagged even faster now. “I will kiss you now if you don’t raise an objection, pumpkin!” he winked and slowly leaned forward.

 _We should stop him! Right now!_ A slightly panicked voice in Chloe's head squeaked.

_Are you silly? We should seize him by the collar and drag him towards..._

_Wow, keep it down! Maybe we have the hots for him, but we aren’t that desperate, are we?!_

_Take another deep look into those eyes and say that again…_

_But we are still in public, he cannot walk up to us and just expect t…_ The voices in Chloe’s head ran dry the very moment Eliot’s snout met her’s – emotions sparking and flashing through her whole body like a dazzling and hot lightning.

Judy watched them for a short moment, then walked off snickering. “About time!” she muttered to herself, leaving the shop with a grin. At least Chloe’s great love became real! With a longing sigh, she took a look at her phone. If she wanted to go shopping and make that Blueberry Cream Cake for Nick, she had to hurry now.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick rang the bell to Judy’s apartment nearly ten minutes after their usual time. With anybody else, this would be nothing remarkable, but Nick was usually a bit early. As was Judy, when they met at his apartment.

“There you are! I already wanted to send a search party for you. Did you get lost on your way up the two floors?” the gray doe snickered while giving him a hug.

“Something like that, Carrots,” He smiled at her with his usual sly grin. “I got lost in my thoughts on my way home and missed the tram. So I took the opportunity and just walked.”

“You walked all the way?” she grinned at him with a wink and walked over to her small kitchen. “I didn’t think that you are capable of such a long march.”

“Ouch, that hurts!” the fox put his paw onto his chest. “I’m in peak condition, just so you know.”

“And you are late. Make yourself useful and peel the potatoes and onions while I’m preparing the sauce and grate the cheese.” She winked while throwing his apron to him. It was only now that Nick noticed the apron she was wearing: Black cloth but with a printed body of a bunny in a bikini on it. It was a gift from him a while ago to tease her, and he never actually saw her wearing it. Judy noticed his puzzled look and grinned even more. “See something pleasing?”

It took Nick a short moment to sort his thoughts – this was not one of his fantasies, only a printed photo on some cloth. “Just being surprised that you eventually did go into rapture, actually wearing my little gift.” He winked at her, striving to seem unruffled, but couldn’t fully control his now more than slight tail-wagging.

Judy giggled, “It took me a while to return the favor, but I eventually found something appropriate.”

Nick unfolded the piece of cloth in his paws and finally held up an apron with a printed torso-photo of a red fox, only wearing some black swimming trunks. He chuckled, put the cloth over his head and tied it behind his back. The rabbit watched him, a bit thrilled, her ears erect and twitching with her muzzle. Yes, it was only a funny photo on an apron. But with Nick’s head on top and just a little bit of imagination, it nearly looked so real. When she finally noticed that she was blatantly eyeballing him, she dropped her ears immediately behind her head and turned around to mix the ingredients for the sauce – her tail still flicking unwittingly.

* * *

The dinner preparation didn’t take very long. While Nick and Judy had to wait for their scalloped potatoes to cook in the oven, they played some cards and talked about their day at work. But the fox seemed to be distracted, as he was losing one game after the other and even when Judy played a wrong card deliberately, he didn’t notice. After the gray bunny had finished her detailed description of what happened between Eliot and Chloe a few hours ago at Snarlbucks, she put her cards down and leaned against the back of her chair.

“Nick?”

“Mh?” The fox was still looking in his hand cards, not noticing that his friend already ended the game.

“What’s the matter with you?” her voice and also her look seemed a bit worried.

“What do you…” he raised his head, noticed her posture and look and finally her discarded cards. “Oh – you already won! Then it’s my turn again to shuffle the deck, right?” he collected all cards from the table with a quick smile, but the doe put her paw on his arm when he tried to get her cards, too.

“Nick, please. We are best friends, and it hurts when you are lying to me.” Judy looked a bit sad, her paw gently stroking his fur. “You have not been yourself this whole evening. At midday today everything was still fine, what happened that it is still dragging you down?”

Nick sighed and looked down at his paws. How should he possibly explain to her that he was jealous on that rabbit she had met this afternoon after school? That would sound ridiculous, they should be happy when one of them finally found a potential mate! But he wasn’t…

_Heck, just seeing her flirting with that rabbit got you pretty badly._

_Oh, shut up already…_

_Hey, I’m you, remember? Why not simply ask her what’s up with that other rabbit, just to ensure some clarity. What’s the worst she could say?_

It was Judy’s caring voice that stopped his inner dialogue: “If I did or said something wrong and hurt you, I’m really sorry, Nick. It wasn’t on purpose, I promise. But please, don’t say nothing or – even worse – give me a petty excuse.” She carefully squeezed his paw and smiled encouragingly.

Nick snorted – maybe a bit forced – and raised his head to smile at her. “You did and said nothing _wrong_ , Carrots.” He collected the remaining cards and started to shuffle them. Judy’s ears twitched slightly.

_Nice try, slick._

“But I did or said something that’s bothering you!” the bunny suddenly leaped from her chair and walked over to him, putting a paw on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s me, your Carrots. We can talk about everything, remember?” she said with her cutest smile.

Nick groaned, his little bunny wouldn’t allow him to just drop the subject now.

_She can be more dourer than a hinny!_

“It’s just…” he started, but when he turned his head to face Judy, he paused and sighed slowly.

“Yes?” Judy was still smiling, knowing exactly that her fox had no chance against that look of hers.

“I’m just wondering why you haven’t mentioned your new boyfriend. As you just said, we’re best friends and can talk about everything. That made me wonder if he isn’t approving you being friends with a fox and as a result, you maybe want to cut off our movie nights and…”

“Woah, steady on, Nick!” the bunny had put her paw over his snout to interrupt him, now staring at him without understanding. “What are you talking about? What boyfriend? Are you nuts?”

It took a few seconds until the information was processed by Nick’s brain and in doing so, his ears – until now leaned against his head – slowly bobbed up again, too. “But I saw you talking with him after school while I took an occasional walk across the schoolyard. That rabbit had his arm around your shoulders, and you seemed to be well acquainted with him. I just thought that…”

Judy smacked his shoulder – not very hard, but it was enough to put Nick immediately to silence.

“You dumb fox!” the doe said irritatedly and rolled her eyes with a groan. “Okay, let me get this straight. First, he wasn’t a rabbit but a hare. A subtle, but for us rabbits, important distinction. Second, I don’t know him, he just came over and talked to me while I was waiting for Chloe. Third, he tried to get off with me several times despite my explicit rejection after the first try. I nearly broke his wrist just seconds after he put his arm around me. Fourth, in case I ever consider someone calling my boyfriend, be assured that you are one of the first mammals I will inform.”

 _Mainly because I wish that you were that someone_ , Judy thought and took a deep breath before she continued with a soft smile, stroking with her paw over his shoulder where she had smacked him.

“But the most important thing is this, Nick: I would never ever abandon you or our friendship for anyone.” The tod’s green eyes were beaming, and by a whisker, Judy would have let herself get carried away – confessing to him all of her restrained feelings. But the moment her hesitations were on the brink of finally caving in, Nick started to laugh lustily.

“Oh, I’m really a dumb fox, Carrots.” He put his arms around the gray bunny and hugged her firmly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just assumed something and even showed you the cold shoulder for it.”

“It’s okay, I’m just happy we could resolve that tiff quickly.” She smiled happily while returning his hug.

“And by the way, I like that earthy and somewhat sweet-tangy new scent on you. It’s subtle and fits you quite well. A new deodorant or some kind of perfume?” Nick took a long sniff and hummed contentedly.

“Y-Yeah… something like that…” Judy muttered, being glad that Nick couldn’t see her heavily blushing cheeks right now. “Just experimenting with something Chloe had suggested to me.”

 _Oh, that devious chipmunk of a thylacine!_ Judy thought embarrassed.

_Can’t you just enjoy the moment? He likes your natural scent, so stop complaining already and be glad for Chloe’s recommendation! Maybe she can even help you to seduce that handsome Red Fox? She has some insider information after all._

_That’s just wishful thinking, though. Nick and I are best friends, and I’m not going to risk – and probably lose – that for some theoretical possibilities and an inconsiderate flirt!_

_Aren’t you holding up some kind of double standard here? You just said to Nick, that you two can always talk about everything. And yet you refuse to talk with him about your feelings._

_That’s… Something different! The whole situation occurred only because you didn’t warn me that this hare was almost groping me but preferred to daydream about Nick! What kind of subconscious mind are you?!_

_Oh, I’m more like the naughty little part of it since you are never playing out on your fantasies. But just to get you right, you want to be warned well enough in advance when someone is groping you?_

_Hell, yes! Of course!_

_Well, in that case, I would like to point out that you two are already hugging for nearly a full minute and that soft and fluffy thing around your hip is a foxy tail – though, I’m unsure if that’s still groping when you like it?_

_Oh, shut up… *internal growling*_

The timer squeaked and informed them about the finished dinner in the oven. “Sweet cheese and crackers, it’s already ready! Can you quickly set the table? I will look after our gratin!” Judy uncoupled a bit hesitantly, lingering in his embrace before she leaped into the kitchen to hide her blushed cheeks from her friend.

* * *

After their talk, Nick was back in his usual mood, being all chatty and giving sly comments to Judy’s story about Chloe and Eliot.

“So, he actually acted on his threats when he said that he would ask her for a date today.” He snickered while finishing his dish and leaned back in this chair.

“Oh, he was gone head over paws for sure. Not quite sure where from that sudden confidence came though. For a second I even contemplated that he gave himself some liquid courage.”

“Hm, unlikely. Not only that, Eliot wasn’t drinking a lot when we had a night out, but Chloe would have smelled it for sure. And even more so when he actually planned ahead on kissing her.” Nick chuckled. “You should have recorded that scene with your phone, Carrots! That must have been a sight for sore eyes.”

“That would have been rude, dumb fox,” she snickered, then added with a wink: “But with all those other mammals watching it, I’m pretty sure someone will put it on EweTube nevertheless.”

“I would even believe that this mad stalker wolf recorded it by himself with a hidden camera. I hope you two didn’t discuss too sensitive of topics beforehand.” Nick laughed and started to clean the table, bringing the used dishes into the kitchen – not noticing Judy’s terrified facial expression on his suggestion. “So, what movies did you select for today?”

“Eh…,” Judy needed a few seconds to sort her thoughts. “Yes! Movies! Well, I thought we’d start with the animated movie RaBunzel. You promised Amie that you will watch it, remember?” the rabbit snickered when she heard Nick’s groan from within the kitchen. Judy’s little sister’s fourth birthday was last weekend, and while she had a Muzzletime with her in the staff room to congratulate her, Nick teased her all the while to make Amie laugh: Grimacing, holding up two fingers behind Judy’s head, … Since Amie met the red fox during her visit with a dozen other siblings in Zootopia, she was quite a fan of him – and his fluffy tail! And on her birthday she made Nick promise, to watch her favorite movie so they could talk about it the next time she would visit her big sister.

“Well, I love fairy tale movies…!” Nick answered a bit sarcastic and entered with a wide grin the living room. “Okay, what else?”

Judy chuckled and took two more DVDs out of a small bookshelf. ”I bought the new SpiderFox with Tom Howland. As we didn’t make it to the cinema when the movie came out, I thought you would appreciate it. And the last one would be Furtanic.”

“You must be kidding, you really have a copy of that old schmaltzy movie?” he groaned while rolling his eyes. The gray doe laughed at his acting as he knew already that she owned that DVD. After all, it was a present from him after they had taken a cruise along Zootopia’s shoreline and he had replayed the ‘King of the world’ scene at the bow of the ship. When Judy admitted she had never seen the movie, he bought her the DVD, and at that evening they made their first mutual movie night – and since then, every Friday for more than a year now.

“I would never have bought it by myself, you know? It was a present I got from a friend who seemed to love that movie and wanted me to watch it so bad, he not only bought me that DVD but also watched it with me together.” She winked at him with a smug grin and put the RaBunzel disc into the player.

“Well, in compensation for watching a fairy tale and a romantic movie on the same evening I should be allowed to draw you like one of Jack Pawson’s French females. How does that grab you?”

“Don’t get fresh with me, slick!” Judy snickered and walked back into the kitchen. “Besides, you cannot draw so that would be a waste of time.”

“But I could take a photo. There is a new picture filter for the Zoogle app making it appear like a real painting afterward!” Nick giggled quietly, and when Judy returned from the kitchen with a Blueberry Cream Cake in her paws, he made a quick snapshot of her – before he realized the cake and eventually stared at it wide-eyed and with his jaw dropping. “I-Is… t-that…” he could only stammer, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Is that your favorite cake I made as a small surprise for you? Yes. Yes, it is.” She winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters were also published as part of the "What if..."-project by Cimar/WildeHopps.  
> Tomorrows chapter will be an additional new one, that wasn't published yet! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was of two minds about either giving Eliot a clout and ripping his clothes off. After putting her on the spot at Snarlpaws this afternoon, they went for a walk in the park, and it seemed that the gray wolf wanted to make good for all the months he didn’t have the guts to ask her out in just one day. He wasn’t rude, but he also didn’t try to contain himself and was really cocky.

“Just how far do your stripes go?!” he eagerly stroked with a claw, teasing over the fur pattern on Chloe’s back while the thylacine was laying in the grass.

“Hey!” Chloe snickered and hit him with her tail. “I have an illustration in my classroom that I can show you on Monday.”

“I don’t think, I want to wait that long, Pumpkin,” the wolf grinned, and Chloe snorted in surprise when he crawled along a strip directly above her skirt’s waistband – followed by a whine from Eliot when she turned around in a quick movement and hit his arm with her paw.

“Behave yourself,” she grinned with blushed cheeks. “And stop calling me Pumpkin!”

Eliot started to grin even wider and jumped against the Tasmanian beauty, pinning her paws to the ground. “But you are my sweet Pumpkin,” he said, and just a moment later he licked over her snout, making her freeze in bewilderment. “And even taste like it.”

“Y-You c-can not just l-lick my mu-muzzle like that…!” Chloe stuttered in embarrassment. She and Eliot were still in a public park, and that feeling she got right now was quickly blowing some synapses and giving her shivers.

“Is that so?” the gray wolf leaned forward until his nose was nearly touching hers. His playful grin, those dark and sparkling eyes and his warm breath she could feel around her muzzle right now made her whiskers tremble. When he finally nudged his nose against hers, the thylacine flinched and caterwauled instinctively.

 _Stripeless zebra, why did I do that?!_ A panicked voice in Chloe’s head was yelping.

 _Because that slick wolf is getting your adrenalin flowing?_ Another voice was snickering devilish.

_That is somewhat like our first date, I cannot just caterwaul at him like that!_

_Oh, I’m quite sure that you just did and based on that flare in his eyes he definitely appreciated it._

_But we are still in public! And we are no teenagers that are pushed over the edge by a few hormones! And it’s still the first …_

The emotional equivalent of a vivid flash of lightning was flooding Chloe’s brain the moment Eliot kissed her endearingly, making her rational mind finally surrender happily.

* * *

Nick stretched out on the couch, eating another piece of Judy’s Blueberry Cream Cake. The end credits of RaBunzel were scrolling over the screen, and Judy was dancing and singing to _Something that I want_ like … well, a twirly bunny with a sugar flash. He caught himself grinning at that bouncing, little, and probably really fluffy, tail, her swinging ears, those dancing feet, and her happy smile … and totally missed with his mouth with his spoon, directing his snout into the piece of cake. Judy snickered, grabbed his paw and dragged him onto his feet.

“Something that I want,” she sang along with a grin.

“Oh, come on, Carrots. Have some mercy,” Nick sighed with a slight smile, secretly enjoying dancing along with the gray doe.

“And I need everything I see,” Judy sang along and leaped upwards, clutching onto Nick’s neck and twining her legs around his waist while continuing to swing her hips to the music. The red fox laughed in amusement and danced along with her through the small living room. When the song finished, Judy had her paws on either side of Nick’s snout, both grinning and their looks slowly meeting. Just before the tension got awkward, the bunny quickly licked some small bit of blueberry cream from the fox’s snout. “That’s payback for this morning,” she giggled and dropped to the floor again, mincing to the TV and DVD player – leaving a puzzled looking fox behind.

_Don’t move now! You aren’t going to be a total freak now, are you?!_

_But… That smell… I have to take another breath of it!_

_Don’t. You. Dare! You will probably just frighten her, or she thinks you are some kind of pervert! Now get back on that couch and stop staring on her tail with that look._

_But…_

_Now!_

_*Internal whimpering*_

Judy took her time to switch the DVDs. Her ears felt as hot as if they were on fire and her pupils were big as saucers.

_Sweet cheese and crackers, what have I done?!_

_The second best thing possible in that situation, I guess._

_I was only in a playful mood, that whole movie and that song and… Wait, the second best thing possible? What would have been the best?_

_Well, giving him a deep kiss with your muzzle pressed against his and sticking your…_

_SHUT IT!_

_You asked._

_OhOverripeTomatoesWhyAmIActingLikeThisToday! *internal whimpering*_

_Maybe jealous of Chloe and Eliot?_

_I’m not jealous, I’m happy for them!_

_They are probably right now also in her apartment together, but not only watching movies on the couch…_

_It’s practically their first date! They wouldn’t jump the gun already… would they?!_

_Whatever they do, it’s probably more fun than you had in the last years, my dear._

_Not. Helpful._

_Just saying._

With a deep breath, the gray doe tried to free her mind. Determined to not ruin that evening any further she stood up and turned around to find Nick sitting on the couch again with his characteristic smile. With a tense giggle, she walked into the kitchen and came back with a big bowl of popcorn. “Ready for the second movie?”

“I was born ready, carrots” he winked at her and patted the cushion beside him.

Judy handed him the bowl and leaped onto the couch sideways. With her head resting on some pillows she tried to find a comfortable position for her legs, eventually dangling them in the air from the sofa.

“That doesn’t look too comfy,” Nick raised an eyebrow, grabbed her ankles and let her feet rest on his lap with a smile. “There, that’s better, isn’t it?”

Judy looked somewhat embarrassed but then constrained herself to just breathe deeply and nodded smiling. There was nothing uncommon, they often sat and lay together on the couch like this. Why did it feel so different this time?! When the DVD menu became visible, the rabbit noticed that she accidentally had inserted Furtanic instead of SpiderFox.

“Oh, sorry, I actually wanted to play SpiderFox first. Wait a second.” Judy wanted to leap from the couch again, but Nick put his paw on her leg.

“It’s okay, let’s start with Furtanic.”

“You sure?” The bunny dragged her ear sheepishly with a soft smile. She actually preferred a romantic movie now instead of one with action, even if it was just by accident.

“Yep. 100%.” The Fox returned her smile, leaned forward to grab the remote control and started the movie.

 _As if I really care for the film as long as I can spend a bit time with her._ Nick’s inner voice sighed.

_Maybe you should have said exactly that but out loud._

_Sure, her feet are in a perfect position to kick me in my gut, great idea!_

_I didn’t say it was without a risk, but that cute face she just made would be worth the pain._

_Movie – let’s just concentrate on the film, ok?_

_You’re a poor sport…_

_Shush!_

“Oh, before I forget about it,” Judy stated quickly jolting Nick out of his inner dialogue. “Next weekend is the Carrot Day Festival in my hometown Bunnyburrow, a big festival with a Ferris wheel, roller coasters, and so much more! Mammals from all quarters are traveling there, it’s really a lot of fun. Aaaand… I just wondered…” the bunny was looking joyful but also a bit shy to her friend. “That is if you feel like coming along perhaps… you don’t have to, of course, but I thought maybe we could get a kick out of it a-and… you know, just having some fun weekend together.”

Judy started to blush while Nick was grinning with his adorable smile at her. “W-We don’t have to go there together of course! Just share the train ride. I-it could be difficult maybe to find a lodging this late, but my fam-family… Really big burrow and also a guest room. If you don’t already have some plans for next weekend that is! There is also a party with a live band on Saturday evening, y-you c-could bring someone along you w-would like to dance with, itreallyhasn’ttobemeevenifitwouldbeapleasure….” the doe’s voice softened while speaking and eventually ended in some incoherent babbling, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire again.

 _Good job. You totally didn’t sound like a lunatic._ A sarcastic inner voice scolded the bunny.

 _I cannot think clearly when he looks at me with his smile!_ She answered groveling.

_There is still hope that he has some compassion for you now and accompanies us just because of that._

_Really?? I mean… Do you think he would do something like this? I don’t want him to come with me just out of mercy, that would be somehow pathetic. But that weekend would be really so much better when we visit the fair and maybe even the party together._ Judy’s inner voice sighed.

_Wow, after pushing your feelings to the back of your mind for so long, it got you pretty badly now, huh? Maybe you should have talked with Chloe months ago about it! *snickering*_

_Stop rubbing it in, I’m only talking about a lovely weekend with my best friend… *internal groan*_

“You can just ask if you want to go on a date with your sly fox,” Nick said with a wide grin, winking.

“What?! NO! No… I mean… I thought it would be just a fun weekend with my best friend, you know?”

Nick laughed amused, “Don’t worry, carrots. I was only joking!”

_Coward! You were not!_

_Shut up!_

“Well, I actually have no plans for next weekend. Visiting the Carrot Days Festival could be quite funny, so I’m gladly joining you if you like. But I have to warn you,” Nick raised his finger with a serious look. “Besides the ‘Do-si-do’ or the ‘Promenade’, I really don’t know much about square dance. Never really learned to dance, let alone that country style.” He winked again and smiled.

“You are really up for tagging along?” Judy gleamed with pleasure.

“Sure! As you said, it could be entertaining, and besides laying on the sofa and watching old movies, I hadn’t planned anything else. But you’re sure I could stay at your parents burrow, though? We only met that one time they came for a visit. I wouldn’t blame them for not wanting a stranger staying in their home, maybe I could just bring my tent along and…”

“Oh, don’t worry, that will be no problem at all,” Judy hastened to soothe him. “They already met you, and they know we are good friends. So you are actually coming along?” She clapped her paws excitedly.

“Yep, count me in, Carrots.” Nick nodded and grabbed some popcorn, hesitated, then threw a pawful of it towards Judy. The gray doe squeaked, grabbed herself some popcorn as well, and threw it back to him. And while the R.M.S. Bellwether on the screen was departing the harbor of Mammalchester in Engrowl, both, Nick and Judy were laughing and tussling on the sofa, both with popcorn all over their fur.

* * *

It was shortly after midnight when the movie ended, and Nick stretched himself out luxuriously. He turned his head and watched with a smile how Judy fell asleep while she was cuddling his tail like some sort of giant plushie. On a regular movie night, they often watched three or four movies until the early hours. Today, however, he had to be content with calling it a day already. It was a fun evening, though, and they had planned a short vacation to Bunnyburrow for the next week. At least he had the opportunity this way to spend a whole weekend together with Judy instead of just a few hours here and there. That could be a lot of fun – or it could end up in the gutter.

 _Can’t you enjoy this moment at least a bit longer?_ His inner voice was groaning.

_I’m just considering all possibilities._

_You are primarily concentrating on what can go wrong!_

_Well, I’ll be the proverbial fox in a bunny burrow._

_She invited and assured you that nobody has a problem with that. You know that a female inviting you over to her parents home isn’t something bad, don’t you?_

_And you noticed how she reacted to our little dating joke? I have to watch my words and behavior the whole weekend, so things don’t become awkward all of a sudden or I’m screwed!_

_Wouldn’t be the worst thing, at least if it was by Carrots, right?_

_*internal groaning*_

When he tried to free his tail, Judy grumbled silently and tried to hold him tight with her arms and legs. Nick snickered, trying to ignore that tingling sensation those touches were sending up his spine. Carefully and very slowly he got off the sofa without withdrawing his tail from her grip. Being anxious to not wake her up, Nick put his arm under her legs and around her neck and shoulders, lifting her up.

_*internal humming of some wedding march*_

_SHUT. UP._

_*snickering madly*_

While the Fox carried his friend into her bedroom, the beautiful doe curled up in his arms and snuggled against his upper body. Nick paused for a moment when he felt her muzzle against his arm. He was raised with good manners and would never take advantage of the situation, but right now it was challenging to not lean forward and nuzzle that cute face with his snout. Nick smiled and entered the small bedroom, laying the ball of fur on her bed beside her dozens of rabbit plushies.

“Of course, you can draw me like those French Tigress…” the bunny muttered quietly in her sleep.

Nick snickered and stroked softly over her cheek – before realizing what he was doing and quickly recoiling his arm again.

_Oh, don’t be so hypocritical! She is totally feeling your tail up the whole evening, some stroking of her cheek isn’t really crossing the line!_

_Yes, it is! She has no idea what she is doing, but I am._

_Aww, come on. Her fur is so soft and fuzzy…_

_Just stop it, she isn’t even awake!_

_So? At least no kick in the butt then…_

_SHUT. IT. I’m not a creep!_

It took him some effort to retract his tail without waking the gray doe up, replacing it finally with one of the plush bunnies that were sitting on her pillow. When he covered her with the blanket, a small plush fox was falling out of it. Nick cocked his head and eyed the rather odd part of the bunny collection, snickering amusedly. With a sly grin, he lay the little fox also into her arms, watching Judy hug it immediately. For a moment he was actually tempted to take a photo with his phone. His inner voice was already snickering slyly; but eventually, his common sense was kicking in again, and he left the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

“Well, let’s tidy up that mess a bit,” Nick said to himself while starting to gather up the leftover popcorn from the sofa and the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in a similar version published as part of the "What if"-project, but it is ending a little bit different. Instead you can expect a few more chapters to be added to this short story, so let me know in the comments / reviews what you are thinking about it. And now ... prepare for fluffy trouble - and make it elliot-double! ;-)

"…and on Sunday we went to a picnic at the waterfall within the Bromeliad Park. Oh, it was so romantic! We should repeat that with you and Judy next weekend!"

It was Monday Morning, and Eliot had been talking the last ten minutes to Nick about nothing else but what he and Chloe did this weekend.

"Sorry, already have plans next weekend. Also, there are more enjoyable things I can do on the weekend than watching you and Chloe the whole day purring and making out." Nick rolled his eyes, hoping that class would start soon, so he had an excuse to get into his room and leave Eliot. He really liked that gray wolf, but he always was a bit … over-enthusiastic. But since he was dating Chloe, it had gotten a lot worse.

"This is why I said you and Judy have to accompany us! You two could just take us as an example!" Eliot beamed at Nick who just sighed.

"It would be just cringe-making for us! Even if I would be interested in more – and I don't say that this is the case! – She mentioned a few days ago how important the difference between a hare and a rabbit is. And those are rather familiar species. And I'm not only a different species or even a predator, but in the old day foxes were even the natural enemies of rabbits. I'm just a turnip if I try to cherish this idea."

_Don't rabbits love vegetables?_

_Shut it!_

"And you think that concealing your feelings is going to work in the long run? You are only beating yourself up. Better just heed the advice of the famous writer and lecturer Mark Mane: Honesty is the best of all lost arts."

The bell rang, and Nick was glad that he could now end this conversation that was leading nowhere. He waved goodbye to the mischievous smirking wolf and entered the classroom where already a few mammals of his rhetoric class were standing together and talking about their weekend activities. The fox waited for another ten minutes until most of his students had arrived – then raised his voice.

"Okay, good morning everyone! I know, starting the week on a Monday morning with rhetoric can be boresome. But I want to remind you, that finals are coming closer. That's why I was asked last week if we could make a roundup of the most important topics of this year. So, let's begin with the teachings of Aristoadle: He identified three steps of rhetoric and three different types of rhetorical proof. Can someone…" Nick paused when the door to the classroom was opened, and about two dozen mammals entered the room without a word. "Excuse me? I think you are on the wrong track. This is Rhetoric I, what class are you searching for?"

The twenty-or-so mammals were arranged in a semicircle around the teacher's desk, looking at Nick. Some of them he recognized from other courses or by sight. But before he could say anything else, they all started to throw something in his direction and yelled in unison: "The best of all the lost arts!" Nick tried to shirk from whatever they were throwing. The foreign students repeated their throwing and shouting three times before running away, leaving a confused fox behind. When Nick looked around, he saw dozens of origami flowers laying all over the floor and the desk as well as colorful, glittering confetti. Not only that, but his fur was also full of that glittering confetti – it would take hours to get rid of that stuff again!

 _The best of all the lost arts… Eliot, I'm going to strangle you with your tail for this!_ He thought and his internal voice started to snarl, enraged.

When his students didn't stop their not-so-quiet laughing and whispering, Nick lifted up his voice: "Okay, who of you are watching 'Game of Packs'?" – still amused, most mammals raised their paws. "Well, I read all of the books. If you are not settling down right now, I'm going to write on the blackboard the names of those who will die next…" That threat wiped the smirk off everyone's face, and within seconds it was quiet again. Nick put on his sly smile and, while dusting down his fur, repeated his last question about Aristoadle.

* * *

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" Judy covered her mouth with her paws. "How could you two… I mean, you just started dating on Friday and only one day later…?!"

"Not so loud!" Chloe's ears and cheeks were blushing really dark while both colleagues walked toward the staff room after they both started today with a free period. "Besides, it's not like we marked each other, yet. Even if it were somewhat difficult to bar Eliot from it, he would have loved nothing better than to do it even while we still were at Snarlbucks."

"He is really a daredevil, you lucky thing!" Judy laughed, and they both sat down at a table beside the windows in the nearly empty staff room.

"Apropos lucky thing, how was your weekend?" Chloe winked.

"Don't worry, nothing like yours!" the doe snickered.

"Oh… What a pity! Come on, please tell me more. Did you at least take my advice and kept that scent mask off?"

Judy sighed, her ears drooping somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, I did, and it was rather awkward. He thought it is some kind of perfume or deodorant and said how much it pleased him."

"Guessed it," Chloe chuckled. "I assume Nick is a city kit and has no idea how rabbit's smell naturally as they all wear those scent masks all the time."

"Our noses are quite sensitive. You have no idea how annoying it is when each and every rabbit and hare is ogling and drooling over you, just because of some primal instinct to multiply. But I admit it was flattering to be told that Nick somehow likes it. It made me even forget the fact that we nearly argued because of that withered cabbage head of a hare!"

"You told him about that?" Chloe looked surprised. Judy shrugged and told the thylacine what had occurred last Friday while they were playing cards. The sand-colored Tasmanian tiger snickered quietly but kept listening until her friend eventually finished.

"I know what you want to say, Chloe, but he wasn't jealous!" Judy rolled her eyes. "He was just worried, that if my boyfriend wouldn't approve a friendship with a fox, that I would give in and would end our friendship."

"Oh, Judy…," the thylacine laughed lustily, and the bunny looked embarrassed out of the window. When she calmed down again, she continued. "But if he liked it, it's confirming my assumptions so far. You must know, scents play a significant role for all Canidae, and subliminally he already linked that distinct scent with you."

"What assumption are you talking about?" Judy asked without turning around.

"There are no marks for guessing, hun." The thylacine snickered. "Really? No idea?"

Judy shook her head with a sigh, then turned around to face her friend. "I think I might have done another stupid thing…"

Chloe snickered and patted her friend's paw. "What else happened, hun?"

"I… I asked Nick if he would like to accompany me to the Carrots Fair in Bunnyburrow next weekend. Just as a friend of course! Because I think it would please him!" she added quickly.

"So?" the large female mammal winked amusedly.

"He agreed, that's not the problem. But when I wrote Jenny, my younger sister who wanted to set me up again with her boyfriend's brother, that I bring a friend along, she may have misinterpreted me. I wrote just BBF and meant my 'Bunny's Best Friend' of course! But she…" Judy groaned and pulled her ears in front of her face in embarrassment.

Chloe started to laugh again, "Let me guess, she read it as 'Best Boy Friend'?"

"Uh-hu." Judy wailed and dropped her head onto the table. "And instead of objecting immediately, I even teased her and played along!" she pounded with her forehead repeatedly on the table.

"I think, I will ask Eliot if we can go to that Carrots Fair, too. I have to witness this!" the thylacine already had tears in her eyes from laughing.

"Not helpful, Chloe," Judy said with a snarl. But the moment she wanted to add something, her ears raised up, and she cocked her head. Seconds later a laughing Eliot ran into the staff room, followed by a snarling and sparkling Nick. The bunny gave a high, bright laugh at that funny sight and Nick stopped immediately.

"What's so funny, Carrots?" the Fox grumbled and made a sidelong glance to the gray wolf, who was now hugging and kissing his new girlfriend.

"You look hilarious, Nick! Just like those vampires in those awful Dawnlight movies…" she started to giggle again and wiped some tears from laughing away with her paw.

"Really?" Nick walked up to her and crossed his arms. As Judy was sitting on a higher stool, she was nearly at eye level with him, now covering her mouth with her paw but still snickering. With a smooth move, he managed to wipe his tail all over her face, leaving quite a lot of glitter behind in her fur.

"Eeeks, stop it, Nick!" she laughed and tried to grab his tail, but to no avail. Chloe grinned somewhat while viewing the spectacle, but Eliot was all of a tizzy again, poking with his elbow excitedly into Chloe's side.

"Now we are both looking like those stupid teeny vampires!" Nick said with a content smirk when he poked Judy's face with his tail for one last time, just like an artist who is signing his creation with a brush.

"Dumb fox!" the now also glittering doe snickered, but when she heard the distinct sound of a phone-camera, she turned around. "Hey, jester, knock it off!" Eliot was gleaming with pleasure, taking another picture of Judy while she was giving him the evil eye – _How cute!_ – and hurried to put his phone away before the rabbit could whip it out of his paws.

"What have you done yet again, Eliot?" Chloe snickered amused, watching how Nick and Judy tried to get rid of some glitter in their fur – to little avail.

"Just tried to make my position clear to a stubborn lovey-dovey fox, pumpkin." He snickered beaming and started to kiss her zealously.

Judy's ears raised immediately, and she turned back to Eliot. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, come on!" Eliot laughed happily and ignored Chloe poking him with her elbow into his side. "Only watching his frenetic courting behavior is driving me crazy! Any Vixen, Wolf or other Canidae already would have shown some mercy and finally accepting or rejecting him!"

"Do me a favor and shut up, Eliot!" Nick snarled, his emerald eyes glinting to the gray wolf.

"Wait… you are… actually courting someone?" Judy looked dashed and somewhat sad to Nick. The red fox didn't look in her direction, his tail all bristled and his ears twitching. But the moment the rabbit tried to put her paw on his arm, Nick turned away and dashed out of the staff room.

"Well done you!" Chloe punched the gray wolf on his shoulder, looking at him reproachfully.

"Ouch! What have I done to deserve this, my little pumpkin?!" Eliot pouted and tried to hug her. But the thylacine just shoved him away, walking over to her friend.

"Judy? Are you okay?" she asked, a bit worried and squatted to be at eye level with the doe. Her friend tried hard not to cry, her mask already starting to crack. With a quick look around Chloe stood up again and put her arm around Judy's shoulders. "Come on, let's look for a quiet place to talk."

The little rabbit was tagging along with the thylacine who stopped first, frowning at Eliot to keep him from following them, then headed to the ladies' room that was reserved for the teaching staff. After locking the door from the inside, Chloe hugged the now sobbing bunny.

"Sorry, Eliot can be really a dork. I didn't want you to hear about it that way." She sighed but smiled softly. "But eventually that's also something positive, isn't it?"

"Positive?!" Judy blubbered out. "Not only that I have a desperate crush on my best friend, but now I learned that he is secretly courting someone else, crushing all my secret hopes and dreams! And obviously, you all knew that already long before me and still decided not to tell me!" she turned around angrily and started to wash her face with cold water.

"Eh…," Chloe looked at her stunned. "I think it's finally time to explain to you the courting behavior of Vulpines. Apparently, I have to clear up some misunderstandings…"

* * *

It was difficult for Judy to concentrate during the following Math class. She had given some exercises for her students to work on and now was sitting thoughtfully at her teacher's desk. Chloe had explained to her, that a fox would never actually ask a potential partner bluntly for a date. They aren't even on the lookout for some short-term affairs, often searching for that partner they want to mate for life. Only when one of them dies at an early age, the outliving Vulpine sometimes seeks a new partner. But even more interesting was, that the male fox is demonstrating his interest and intents to a vixen by staying close and spending a lot of time with her – but most importantly by allowing a lot of gentle and close contact. It starts with seemingly casual and timid touches, and at an advanced stage of the courting, the male fox is trying to cuddle with his potential partner more often, allowing them to even cuddle up with his tail. As Vulpine are usually reserved regarding touches, it's their ultimate proof of affection. And only the vixen is allowed to either accept or decline the courting – the male would never volunteer to do more than showing his interest.

Judy couldn't think clearly right now. Nick and she were always messing around. Touching her or being touched by her – it never seemed to bother him, quite the opposite. She never pondered about it, a sense of closeness and feeling in a friendly way was quite common for her as a rabbit. That it might be something completely different with Nick was nothing she ever contemplated. Especially since he never said a word! But if all of that was true, then…

With a sudden determination, Judy leaped from her chair and left the classroom. Nick was teaching his Sociology class right now on the second floor. With some quick jumps, she arrived the staircase and rushed up to the next floor, heading to the classroom of the red fox. Her emotions were a mess between anger, happiness, anxiety, and excitement; and when she finally opened the door without even knocking, she had no idea what she was going to do or say.

* * *

"Actually, interspecies couples aren't something new. And while it was common knowledge that it happens with plants, recent research indicates that breeding between different species of animals even occurred thousand of years ago and…" – Nick paused for a moment when the door opened. He was surprised to see Judy entering the class, but before he could ask how he may help her, she made a gesture with her paw for him to just continue. Somewhat confused, he watched how the gray doe leaned against the wall, looking at him with an uninterpretable look, as he slowly continued his lecture.

"Eh… and that this hybrid speciation has been a significant force in our evolution." He slowly looked around. "Another question?"

A black sheep in the second row caught his eye and asked: "In his paper, Dr. Vandyke wrote about the predosexual and preysexual orientation as an enduring pattern of emotional, romantic, and/or sexual attractions. But he actually never gives a definition when and how someone can be called predo- or preysexual."

"Actually, most interviewed mammals had very different experiences regarding their sexual orientation. Some of them just knew that they are predo-, prey- or mixed-sexual for a long time before they actually pursue relationships with other mammals. Some animals engage in sexual activity with same-species and/or inter-species partners before assigning an explicit label to their sexual orientation. Prejudice and discrimination made it difficult for many mammals to come to terms with their sexual orientation identities, which resulted in a slow process of rethinking. Today's society, fortunately, is more alive to those who acknowledge their sexual preferences openly."

"What about relationships between species that were natural enemies in previous days, are they as common as between other species?" Judy asked as if she was just another student of Nick's class.

The red fox tried to stay as calm as possible, keeping his neutral mask on. The gray doe still knew him good enough to notice his slightly higher and more nervous voice when he answered her. "The research study from Dr. Vandyke we talked about didn't differentiate between these particular pairings of species and interspecies in general. But he made another research study with this leading question. The result was in short that prey and predator who are attracted to the species formerly known as their natural enemy are in a higher-than-average percentage not confessing their sexual orientation. About 27% are living in a same-species relationship, 42% are in another predo-, prey- or mixed-sexual relationship. Only 21% are actually residing in a relationship according to their sexual orientation. The remaining 10% are living in celibacy. The research paper is suggesting, that the underlying cause are mental boundaries within the affected population."

"Does that include relationships between wolf and sheep for example?" a gray wolf in the last row asked somewhat shyly.

The tod nodded, "Wolf and sheep, pigs and tigers, beavers and bears, …"

"Rabbit and fox," Judy added, making Nick cringe a bit.

"More questions?" he asked a bit lower, but after a few seconds the school bell rang and released everyone into the break.

After the students had left the room, Judy walked over to the door to close it and continued to walk up to the teacher's desk where Nick sat sunk down in his chair without a word and stared at the table.

"Nick," the gray doe said eventually after standing for a while beside him without either speaking.

"Mh?"

"Were you really courting me the whole time?" Judy's voice wasn't upset or loud, but calm and soft. She waited for an answer, but her friend seemed to be unable or unwilling to speak.

"All that teasing and messing around, our cuddling while watching movies, spending so much time together. Were you courting me all that time?" the rabbit's voice shifted slightly. "Or did you do all of that just for my sake because we are friends and I'm a bunny?"

It took Nick more than two minutes before he was finally able to turn around and return her look. "I could just seize your suggestion, that I only did all those things for your sake. And… I want to thank you for giving me the chance to grab this straw. But…" he hesitated, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But that would be a lie, Judy. Everything you mentioned is considered as courting behavior for a fox. And I did it very deliberately, knowing that you would misinterpret it without grasping my real intention. I'm just a pretender and an awful friend to you. It was wrong to keep you in the dark about the significance of my behavior. I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you - I wouldn't forgive me either. And if you hate me now that'll be all right - I really am just a dumb fox and…"

Judy smacked him – maybe a bit harder than last Friday, but only because she had some difficulties in keeping a stiff upper lip this time.

"Didn't we agree on the fact, that we can talk about everything?" Judy's voice was shaky.

Nick nodded and muttered quietly, "I'm sorry Carrots."

"Do me a favor and shut up you dumb fox!" she finally grabbed his collar, pulling him close and hesitated for a moment - her longing glance facing his bewildered eyes for a moment; their muzzles only millimeters apart, nobody dared to breathe or speak for what felt like minutes. Eventually, it was Judy who closed her eyes, and Nick plucked up the courage to lean in for a tender first kiss...

"WOOOHOOOOOOOOO! LET ME TAKE SOME PICTURES OF THIS MEMORABLE MOMENT!" - Nick and Judy both flinched as if they were suddenly stroke by lightning, staring first at each other, then to the door of the classroom. Within the doorframe stood Eliot, already having his smartphone in his paws and beaming with such joy that it was nearly hurting in the eyes to look in his direction. As if stung by an adder Judy leaped with a distraught expression through the room, slipping by the gray wolf and ran away.

"Judy, wait!" Nick managed to jump off his chair, but the little bunny was already long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

“Judy, wait!” – Nick’s voice still echoed in Judy’s head, but the gray doe kept running along the hallway, searching for a safe hideout.

 _Hey, hey… hey..! HEY!_ – The protesting voice in Judy’s head was merely ignored, her whole body was running on primal instincts with her common sense being muzzled in a corner of her mind that was right now inaccessible. The panicky bunny ducked some surprised or amused looking pupils but ignored their whispering. She had to find a hideout – now!

* * *

Nick let himself drop back onto his chair, hitting the desk with his forehead and whimpered quietly.

_I should have known better! She just wanted to give me a roasting about my rude behavior, and I’m just a total jackass, even trying to kiss her._

_That was the right decision, believe me. Didn’t you see that look in her eyes? That was longing, not angry. I bet she is secretly in love with you, at least a bit!_

_Sure_ – he couldn’t say if his snarl was just internally or if he did it for real. _That’s why Judy was running away from me the moment she realized what I was going to do. Like I suddenly went savage and was trying to eat her or something. That’s what true love looks like for rabbits, you’re right._

“What’s the matter with your lovely mate, bro?” Eliot had walked over to Nick, still grinning happily but also looking somewhat irritated towards the door where Judy vanished seconds ago. “Is she running home to change into something more comfortable for you?” the wolf snickered suggestively. The amused expression disappeared immediately when Nick jumped off his chair without warning, grabbed Eliot’s tie with his paws and snarled angrily to the nearly one head bigger wolf.

“She isn’t…” the red fox started, but his whole rage popped off as fast as it appeared. Nick let Eliot’s tie go, and his whole posture went limp with sagging shoulders. “No, she isn’t changing into something more comforting. More likely she is taking a hot shower to get rid of any scent I might have left on her. Or getting some fox-away spray. Maybe even report me for sexual harassment at work. Probably all at once.” The tod slowly turned around and wrote a short note onto a piece of paper.

It took a moment for Eliot to realize what Nick just said. “What are you talking about? Did I interrupt you? Oh lice-ridden fur-brush, I _did_ interrupt you! Don’t say that someone finally just confessed to the other one and I prevented your very first kiss!” Eliot’s voice was turning into a desperate squeal. “I’ve killed WildeHopps! How should I ever look into a mirror again? And my little pumpkin will turn into one of those angry and scary looking Halloween pumpkins, never speaking a word with me again!”

“You didn’t do anything, but prevent me from making things even worse than they are already are,” Nick groaned and stripped off the note from the writing pad. “And stop giving Judy and me some ridiculous nicknames. Nothing happened nor will ever happen. I know you mean well but just stop it, Eliot”. The fox took his small bag and trotted towards the classroom door.

“But you and Judy are…!” the gray wolf started again, but Nick interrupted him with a small gesture of his paw.

“…just colleagues and friends. Well, after what happened, maybe neither now,” the tod paused at the door and sighed.

“Come on, Nick! I messed this special moment up, but I’m sure that…” the wolf was nearly crying in despair now.

“Forget it, Eliot!” Nick attached the note to the classroom door and closed it behind him.

His friend was already on his way to follow him, but when the wolf reached the door and the hallway just seconds later there was no sign of Nick as if he managed to disappear in this short moment. Eliot started to sniff, trying to get the scent of the fox, but in the same moment the school bell rang, and the hallway was filling with all kind of different pupils again, making it impossible to trace any specific scent. Frustrated the wolf was turning around to read the note Nick had attached to the classroom door: ‘ _Due to illness no classes today – N. Wilde_ ’

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the staff room during the break, grading some tests of her students. Her talk with Judy during the last break went well, and finally, her bunny friend could also recognize what Nick’s distinct behavior was about. Normally she wouldn’t unmask such a thing, but since Judy had confirmed to her that she had more than just friendly feelings for that fox it was nothing more than a little encouragement. The thylacine looked at the clock – break was nearly over, and that twirly little rabbit still hadn’t stopped by in the staff room.

 _Oh, I bet she was on her way to Nick’s classroom as soon as the break began._ The voice in Chloe’s head snickered amused.

_I bet that she couldn’t sustain it even that long and was probably already waiting in front of his classroom door when the bell rang to enter immediately!_

_Do you think so? I mean, she was really agitated and bewildered when we talked with her. But leaving her class early? Don’t forget that she is meticulous regarding everything, especially her job! She wasn’t sick or even late a single time since we started working here together._

_True, but love makes us act like we are fools. You just have to look at yourself during the last few days. (snickering) And after the little rabbit realized that she didn’t recognize Nick’s behavior towards her as probably courting for such a long time, she just had to know and be sure about it._

_Well, whenever she headed to him, the fact that none of them are around here yet is speaking volumes! I shouldn’t wonder if they are currently making out in the broom closet. (chuckling)_

Chloe was still grinning when the bell rang at the same time Eliot entered the staff room, way less excited and energetic than he usually was. He started to beam, though, as soon as he saw his girlfriend.

“Pumpkin!”

“Oh, come on, stop calling me that” the thylacine frowned with a smug grin.

_You start loving it when he calls you that!_

_It's somehow sweet, but the word originates from the word pepon, which is Greek for ‘large melon' – something round and large. And I'm neither the one nor the other!_

_You know precisely he doesn't mean it this way! Forget about those scientific things for a moment, Eliot already explained to you that your fur reminds him of the color of the pumpkin flower. And of course how you smelled and tasted during your first kiss because of this little pumpkin flavored cake. And that is really sweet and romantic!_

_(internal growling) There is no such thing as a specific pumpkin in botanical or scientific meaning. What he is talking about is a particular kind of winter squash that is predominantly derived from 'Cucurbita pepo', and I don't really share that ribbed skin that is common to nearly all of …_

Chloe’s rational and scientific thoughts were interrupted the moment when Eliot hugged her, giving her a passionate kiss. Two or three colleagues who were just leaving the staff room for their classes chuckled and muttered quietly. But the biggest grin had Ramic, a kangaroo and history / PE teacher – he won the betting pool this morning when it was apparent that this crazy wolf finally had the guts to ask Chloe out for a date, and she was mad enough to go out with him. He gave the blushing Tasmanian tiger a wink and shortly after the young couple was alone in the staff room.

“Just a question, Pumpkin. Did you see Nick during this break by chance?” Eliot nuzzled his girlfriend softly on her cheek.

“No, but I guess he is with Judy and with any luck they aren't just talking this time” she snickered with an amused wink. “And you better not interrupt them now with one of your eccentric performances again! As clever as both of them are, they are really thick as bricks in recognizing each other's feelings. I really lo…l-like you, you crazy wolf, but you would just mess everything up” Chloe smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

“Uhm….” Eliot's ears were drooping.

With a groan and rolling eyes, the thylacine shoved him a bit away with her paws. “Eliot Fanghanel! What happened?!” she asked slightly annoyed.

* * *

Judy was sitting on the floor of one of the small storage rooms, surrounded by boxes with old books, large rolled up maps, two discarded overhead projectors, plastic models of different paws and claws, and even an old typewriter. Her arms were clasping around her angled legs, both ears listening carefully for every sound.

 _Okay, you finally went haywire. What for carrots sake is wrong with you? That was the perfect moment for a great … no, a fantastic first kiss! And you just ran away like a total lunatic and leave Nick behind like he has a contagious sickness! Hey! Are you even listening? I'm talking with you!_ Her emotionally inner voice was speaking non-stop since she started to run away and Judy just blocked her out. But now as she was calming down again, that voice was reproaching her all the more.

It wasn't Judy's calm inner voice answering, however, but the tiny voice of nine-year-old Judy - _I… I was scared all of a sudden and panicked. I had to hide, or he would have slapped me again!_

_Wait, w..what? That’s not right, what are you doing here?_

Before Judy’s mind, she saw some trees appear, then some booths and finally the sound of dozens of mammals in the background, music, kits playing … and suddenly the throaty voice of a young teen red fox that had stalked some other kits.

_Gimme your tickets right now, or I’m gonna kick your meek little sheep butt._

_Ow! Cut it out, Gideon!_

_Baa-baa. What’re ya gonna do, cry?_

A nine-year-old bunny appeared on the scene, Judy could only watch her flashback like a movie from the side. _Hey! You heard her. Cut it out and kindly return my friends’ tickets._

Gideon pats the tickets in his pocket. _Come and get ‘em… but watch out, ‘cause I’m a fox – and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey. And that killer instinct’s still in our Dunnahh._

The adults Judy’s inner voice groaned. _It’s called D-N-A you jerk of a fox! Also, why are we watching all of this again? Gideon Grey was a jerk, who happened to be a fox and we know plenty of other mammals who are je…_

She paused the moment when Gideon unsheathed his claws like a switchblade and slashed the nine-year-old Judy, drawing blood from her cheek. Judy winced for real, too, instinctively grabbing her cheek. The bunny sighed, and the whole flashback scene started to vanish like smoke again. When she carefully stroked her left cheek, the small scars beneath the velvety fur were still noticeable. The last time she had thought about that incident in her youth was at least five years ago, and it never occurred to her that there could be a reason to be afraid of Nick. Regardless of him being a predator or even a fox. He was her best friend, and she trusted him unconditionally. So why did that memory come back to her right at that moment when maybe the best thing that could have happened was imminent?

“Sweet cheese and carrots,” Judy cursed silently and hated herself for just running away.

_That scallywag of a wolf! It’s all his fault! He scared me with his sudden howling, then the sight of those fangs directly in front of my face, …_

Her other voice added softer and bemused – _Nick’s musky scent with a sweet and nearly floral undertone that was just omnipresent, his tender paws and smooth paw pads that were caressing our cheek, his nose touching ours only so slightly …_

Judy’s tail was fluttering and her muzzle twitching, walking down memory lane with a smile. Her wiggling ears were actually swirling up enough dust from the shelf behind her head that she had to sneeze out of a sudden.

“Well, I messed up our first kiss with panache as it seems,” she sighed while wiping her nose, slowly standing up from the floor and dusting down her dress and shirt. When she slowly opened the door, the bright light was blinding her for a moment, and the bunny’s ears swiveled in front of her face. “I have to apologize to Nick right now!” she sighed.

* * *

“Please don’t be angry with me, Pumpkin!” Eliot whined while running after his groaning girlfriend. “I was just so excited to witness that moment, I don’t see why Judy freaked out all out of a sud…OOMPH!” The wolf stumbled into the thylacine that stopped right after leaving the staff room.

Chloe punished him with an angry look over her shoulder, then turned back to the young black sheep that nearly ran into her. “Shouldn’t you be in your classroom?”

“Yes, Ma’am. But our teacher didn’t show up”, the sheep answered a bit nervous.

“Well, your teacher may just be a bit late, the current school hour started only a few minutes ago. You should go back to your classroom and wait a bit more”.

“But Miss Hoops is never late, Ma’am. You could set the clock with her starting the class in time!”

_Judy starting her class too late? Curled whiskers! That’s probably not a good sign._

_She could still be with Nick right now, having some sweet reconciliation…_

_Nonsense! After that incident Eliot caused, that overemotional bunny is probably confused! All the things that happened during the last hour – she always plays the thoughtful and thorough rabbit, but she nearly broke down earlier when she thought that Nick was in love with someone else._

_Yes, but we explained it to her and without our stalking cutie (internal groaning) she would probably be late because they would be smooching in some storage room (snickering)._

_But he did interrupt them and for whatever reason Judy was freaking out because of it. Maybe she is sitting on some toilet crying right now!_

_Mhm, I have to agree that this might be a possibility, but…_ \- Chloe’s inner dialog got interrupted by a big cheetah joining their conversation.

“What’s the matter here, can I help you?” the overweight feline asked somewhat breathless but with a big and friendly smile.

“Hello, headmaster Clawhauser!” the sheep smiled hesitantly, then looked at the thylacine with a questioning look.

But Eliot was responding faster: “Miss Hopps was feeling ill and asked me to inform you and her class. I can oversee her class, though.”

“Ooohhhh, Judy is really sick?? I hope she will be okay soon!” Clawhauser gasped in surprise with his paws over his mouth. Chloe rolled her eyes but still smiled and rewarded her quick thinking boyfriend with a soft touch of her tail against his leg.

“I’m sure she will be fine by tomorrow again, Sir” the thylacine answered and made a small gesture. “Better you now head to Miss Hopps classroom, Mister Fanghanel” – Benjamin Clawhauser snickered suggestively, and even the young sheep grinned. Chloe blushed slightly, it seemed that everyone already knew about her and Eliot, but she preferred to just pretend she didn’t notice that now.

“Sure, _Miss Dapperclaw_!” the gray wolf winked and gestured to the sheep to go ahead. “So, let’s go to your classroom before someone calls the ZPD for some mysterious missing mammal case.”

After the two had disappeared, Benjamin turned around to Chloe and asked a bit more worried: “Is Judy really okay? I cannot remember that she ever called in sick, so this must be serious!”

“Don’t worry, Ben” Chloe smiled. “I’m sure she will be back in no time!”

“I hope so, just keep me informed and wish her my best if you see her,” the cheetah said as he smiled brightly and walked back to his office.

“And I better find that lagomorph and make sure she really is okay…” Chloe muttered and headed off to the stairway.

* * *

The sun started to set down behind the far hills of the Marshlands. Nick was sitting on one of the highest points of the rainforest district, a small viewpoint that could only be reached on foot after driving with the gondola to its final destination on this end. Just a single large tree was reaching this high, and the red fox was sitting under its canopy, some occasional raindrops from a far away hanging sprinkler wetting his fur.

_All those red and yellow colors during the sunset, it nearly looks like the fur of a giant fox._

_Yeah, or some forest fire that is consuming everything and leaving just ashes behind._

_Also could be some flames of passion that are caressing the gray hills like a paw is touching the soft fur and body of an adorable companion. A lovely gray companion. Those two foothills on the right nearly look like some long ears, like those of…_

_Shut up! I’m here to get a clear head, not to think even more about her._

_You mean to bath in self-pity._

_Whatever._

_You should stop hiding up here and talk with Judy about what happened._

_There is nothing to talk about._

_Are you kidding me? You are teaching rhetoric, so use some of your knowledge, you coward!_

_I already said too much! Now she knows how I really feel and it frightened her so much that she ran away, head over heels!_

_So, what are you going to do now? Change your workplace? Move out of your apartment?_

_Maybe…_

_Oh, come on! Talk. With. That. Bunny!! You are acting childish. No female loves a wimp, so get your fluff together and act like an adult fox!_

_But…_

_No buts. You two are best friends, and she will get really angry with you if you are getting sick due to all that rain and don’t accompany her to that festival like you promised!_

_Ha! That was a good one. I can be glad if she is still talking with me, but she doesn’t want me to go with her to Bunnyburrow for a whole weekend for sure, that would be incredibly awkward._

_Well, I have a feeling that she still wants you to come with her… (snickers)_

_Whatever._

With a deep sigh Nick got up from the tree stump, he was sitting on for nearly the past five hours, shook out his wet fur and started his descent, back to the gondola station.

* * *

Judy’s first stopover was Nick’s classroom. When she walked through the empty hallways, it occurred to her, that the next lesson had already begun and she felt somewhat guilty for not being in her own classroom right now. But her conscience was tied and gagged by her emotional side – apparently that slightly naughty part of her got rather strong while being repressed by her rational inner-voice for so long. And since she admitted to herself her feelings, that emotional voice was running amok and causing the bunny to make some rather unusual decisions.

_We should just burst into his classroom and kiss him immediately!_

_Are. You. Freaking. Crazy?! We would be the mockery of the whole school even before this lesson end, and Benji would fire both of us!_

_Then let’s trigger the fire alarm over there! While everybody runs outside, we have all the time we want!_

_Sweet cheese and carrots, you ARE crazy! That would not only get us fired but also arrested by the ZPD! Please, curb yourself a bit, or we will be getting into serious trouble._

_Okay, what about asking Nick for some help with.. the projector! He can leave the classroom without attracting attention!_

_That would be better, but maybe we should just wait unt…_

Judy arrived at the classroom door she stormed through a bit earlier, her paws already on the door handle when she noticed the handwritten note by Nick on it and stopped.

“W-what? But .. he was fit as a fiddle earlier! What could have caused this sudden illness?” the gray doe muttered irritably, her big ears – excitedly swinging from side to side just moments ago - were drooping immediately with big disappointment, her fluffy tail wiggling nervously.

“I think the technical term for this is called lovesickness, sweetheart” Chloe said quietly while leaning against the corner of the wall, just a few meters away. She guessed that Judy would return sooner or later to Nick’s classroom and decided to wait there, unnoticed until now by the distracted bunny. “It can happen if you put all your eggs in one basket, confess your love to your best friend, and she just runs away for whatever reasons.”

Judy blushed heavily, pulling her ears over the face. Chloe smiled somewhat and walked over to her friend, squatting beside her and putting a paw on the doe's arm. “Hey, I didn't want to embarrass you, my dear. But I’m worried about you. Eliot told me what he witnessed, and I don’t understand why you ran away so suddenly. And I bet that Nick doesn’t know either. I’m no psychologist, but his behavior indicates that he has no idea about your feelings towards him and that he interprets your running away for declining his courting. Was that your intention, hon?” the thylacine touched the sweet doe’s arm while smiling.

“Sweet cheese and carrots, no! I… I just… no idea…” Judy started to sob and hugged Chloe. “I messed it up, didn’t I?”

“Well,” the sand-colored beauty patted her back with a smile. “You caused some misunderstandings, but I'm sure you can explain whatever happened to Nick.”

_At least I hope so. This Fox can be quite stubborn and is easily hurt. Remember the story Eliot told us when he celebrated his birthday in that Bar – what was its name?_

_You mean Taconny's Blue Lighthouse? It's a Jazz-Club, not a bar._

_Whatever, when Nick randomly met his former friend from University there, that Arctic Vixen, he totally collapsed._

_He nearly ruined our boyfriend’s birthday party, that was not very nice. He even got drunk!_

_After his second beer...Nick just has a low tolerance for alcohol, based on a genetically…_

_Shush! We don't think about our friends like they are only some interesting mammals we like to examine. But do you think he is now drinking again?_

_I'm unsure. That previous time with Skye was his first time he was in love if it's correct what Eliot told us. But this time it’s nothing spontaneous, and instead of a few days, that red fox courted our gray friend here for weeks or even months. He is muzzle over tail in love and being declined at such a late stage could be…_

“…and all of that just reminded me of this early event in my childhood. I never really processed all of this, maybe. But I didn't want to run away from Nick, it just came over me, like an old instinct that took over control. I swear! Oh, Chloe, what should I do now? I need to tell him that it was just a big misunderstanding!”

_Oh, stripeless zebra, she just poured out her heart to me what really happened, and we were just distracted and not even listening!_

_Well, let's improvise then. She wants to find Nick, so it isn't that bad. Where could he be hiding, though?_

_We should ask the one person who knows him best!_

_Right…_

“Judy, my dear,” the thylacine said softly. “Eliot and I already talked with Benjamin and told him you are feeling sick and went home early. So maybe you should go and search for your confused friend and explain all that to him. I'm sure he will understand”, she smiled.

Judy's ears raised a bit again, and her nose twitched lightly. “Do you think so? But… but where should I search for Nick??”

Chloe laughed a bit, “He is your best friend, if you cannot find him, nobody can,” she winked.

“You are right,” Judy started to smile again with her usual enthusiastic expression, her tail wiggling excitedly and her ears swinging fully up. “Thanks, Chloe!” The bunny hugged the sand colored beauty quickly, then ran with large leaps toward the stairways.

The Tasmanian tiger smiled while getting up again, “Good luck, my dear. Go and make the world a better place for yourself and this handsome fox”.

* * *

Nick left Koraru-san's Comic Pawradies with the new episode of his favorite series, 'The Mark' – a hand-drawn and old-school comic about the newest adventures of two ZPD officers, a rabbit and a fox working together as partners. His teaching methods were always a bit unconventional, trying to entertain his students with more modern material instead of the old classics. As a big fan and long-time customer of Koraru-san's, he explained topics like social economics, the small mammal integration initiative or rhetoric with comic books instead of the classic textbooks. Some colleagues were skeptical at first, but not after last year when Francine, an elephant and art teacher, created her own short comics for her lessons and even the students magazine added his own cartoon with caricatures of the teachers.

'The Mark' was one of the oldest comic series, and Nick had been collecting it since his youth. He would get rid of his damp clothes, take a hot shower, listen to some Jazz and let his mind wander in that fantasy world, where a fox and a bunny were being partners at the Zootopia Police and solving the craziest cases while slowly falling in love together. He sometimes imagined that he and Judy are those two cops: revealing big conspiracies where a sheep tried to poison all predators in the city with a drug that make them savage, or some criminal organization kidnapping engaged couples to sell them as slaves. However, those crime cases and the realistically drawn action scenes weren’t any more his main reason to enjoy the new episode each month, the slowly emerging relationship between the uneven Bunny/Fox couple was way more interesting by now. He would not read a cheesy love novel, but the author of the comic made this inter-species relationship not only believable, but the protagonists were a really great couple. He remembered that he shipped them both already after the second episode he had read, long before it was confirmed within the story.

But today he would not read the story with the same enthusiasm and joy as usual – until now he could always imagine that he and Judy would be that couple in the comic. And in the last episode, it was hinted, that they may finally share their first kiss together. Today it would be some gruesome irony to read that part after his own failed confession: Life isn't some kind of comic book where everything runs smoothly and dreams come true.

When he reached his apartment complex, he looked up and counted the floors and windows – the one that belonged to Judy’s apartment had some pink curtain, but it was dark inside. By now she must have been at home for quite a while, usually listening to some music or watching TV. But Nick guessed that the bunny didn’t want to risk him visiting her today and stayed overnight at a friend’s house. He imagined, that she and perhaps Chloe were right now laughing about him and his ridiculous confession and try to even kiss her – he, a predator, a red fox, kissing a cute bunny!

Slowly shaking his head, he grabbed his own keyring and opened the front door. He didn’t want to take the stairs now, all he wanted was to get out of those wet clothes and getting a hot shower. Should he open a bottle of beer? He wasn’t a big fan of it but still had a few bottles from his last meetup with Finnick and Honey, some old school friends he was only meeting occasionally now. Maybe the alcohol would make him sleepy. When he left the elevator on his floor, the fox didn’t even bother to switch on the light. Even without his night vision, he knew this hallway well enough to find his way to the right apartment door. But when he was just a few more meters away from it, he slowed down. Something was laying in front of his door – not very big, more like a backpack or a pile of clothes. When he finally reached his apartment, he stared down on his doormat: What first seemed to be a pile of clothes was, in reality, something way more fluffy … and unexpected. Curled together and looking just adorable as always was Judy laying in front of his door.

_Well, she couldn't wait until tomorrow to argue and shout at us as it seems. And because we weren't at home, she decided to wait here to finish us off as soon as possible!_

_That’s possible, but maybe she just wanted to talk with us. She doesn't look too angry right now, perhaps there is a chance to forget about everything that happened, and we even could stay friends!_

_She always looks that beautiful, even when she is angry, with her frowning muzzle and those swifting ears she is just adorable. This cute bunny could be a black widow or a serial killer, and I would still love her beautiful smile, even if it would be the last thing for me to see. She could go savage on me whenever she wants…_

_Hey! Your thoughts are drifting away, that fluffing killer bunny is laying on your doormat right now! So maybe you should think about a rescue plan. Or are you ready to be confronted by her right now?_

_No, I'm not. But I will never be ready for this talk, and maybe it's better to get over with it as soon as possible._

_Then better prepare for this, as her twitching tail and her muzzle are indicating that she will wake up any second now._

_And how should I..._

Nick couldn't finish his inner dialogue when the gray doe suddenly opened her purple eyes and turned her head to look right at his face. The fox didn't know how to react and just continued to stare at her, his wet fur creating a little puddle of water beneath him by now. But instead of some angry looks, the bunny started to smile at him.

“You're finally home, Nick. I’m so glad to see you and that you are okay,” Judy said while getting up to her feet and stretching her muscles. “After I saw that you called in sick for the rest of the day, I searched all your favorite cafés and other places, but just couldn’t find you. Even your phone was switched off, and I started to get really worried. I even thought about calling the hospitals and the police because I thought something bad had happened!”

 _Something awful had happened, you dumb, cute, little bunny: You!_ But opposed to his inner voice, Nick just stayed quiet and continued to look sadly down at the rabbit.

“Nick?” Judy had put her paw on his arm when he didn’t say anything, looking somewhat worried again.

“I’m okay, Carro… I mean Judy”, Nick muttered, but he only managed a wry smile. With a short sigh, he unlocked his door and opened it.

“Can we talk about what happened today?” the gray doe asked a bit shyly, but with a smile that would be able to melt Tundratown's largest glacier. Her ears twitched slightly when she noticed Nick's accelerated heartbeat, and she started to stroke her friends arm calmly.

_Fertilized mold, his wet fur is even intensifying that lovely scent of him! And how his whole body is reacting to even the slightest touch of mine. This is getting me excited in a way I don't even understand._

_You are in love, turnip-head – and he is, too!_

_But his sad look is causing some real stomach pain. Chloe was right, I accidentally hurt him when he misunderstood my behavior._

_I would suggest that w…_

“I'm the one who is being sorry, you don't have to explain anything Judy,” Nick interrupted her thought process when he tried to enter his now opened apartment without touching her.

“I think,” Judy stopped him by holding his arms with both paws and looking up to him, “that I _have_ to explain a lot of things to you, Nick.” And regardless of his still wet clothes, the gray bunny hugged her friend that she loved so much with a hearty hug, leaning her head against his body and listened with a satisfied giggling how his heart tried to jump out of his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks goes to Cimar/WildeHopps as Raiders of the Lost Orthography aka edit/review.  
> Chloe Marie Dapperclaw and Eliot Fanghanel are OC's by Koraru-San (Comic "The Mark").  
> Dr. Viktor Vandyke is an OC by Starfang's Secrets (Story "Embrace it")  
> Judy's siblings are OC's from my story "Chronicles of Zootopia".  
> Taconny and BlueLighthouse are both great authors and mentioned as appreciation for their great work.  
> The really great cover picture was drawn byKoraru-San and can be found on DeviantArt – Thanks a lot again! :-)


End file.
